


My lovely Alpha

by RhapeSeuhans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha nest, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Sex, Communication, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Heavy Petting, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Awareness, Model Victor Nikiforov, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Past Relationship(s), Pining Victor Nikiforov, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Reversible Couple, Smut, Viktuuri centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri was an alpha without much expectations in romance, so he was greatly surprised when he realize that the model and omega Viktor Nikiforov was interested in him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New project! I rarely write smut, but this time I wanted to write a story with some erotic scenes. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please kept in mind that English is not my native language. I did my best to translated this :D
> 
> You can found the spanish version [here!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/201749909-mi-dulce-alfa-viktuuri-omegaverso-au-yuri-on-ice)

If there was something that Katsuki Yuuri was especially bad at it, it was in fulfilling others' expectations.

Yuuri was an Alpha, but he didn't look like one. He was 21 years old, but his Japanese genetic made him look younger and smaller than he actually was (despite being over 5′ 7″). He had introduced as Alpha at 16, but he had never spent his ruts with anyone. He had tried, of course, but his friend Yuuko was in love with another Alpha with whom she married and had triplets (at least she asked him to be their godfather). And the other Omegas he tried to date only saw him as an unfeasible Alpha for their future cubs and rejected him with feigned sad eyes.

Yuuri wasn't looking for children yet, he just wanted a boyfriend or girlfriend that would keep him company and love him. But he wasn't an attractive or popular alpha, and his smell didn't attract anyone, and he was a little overweight (thanks to his parents' delicious food).

He really wasn't fat, he weighed no more than 150 lbs., but most Alphas worked out so hard to have sculptural bodies and huge muscles that, compared to them, Yuuri looked like a sack of potatoes.

His clothes didn't help him too much either. Yuuri preferred comfortable and baggy clothes, and his family didn't have the luxury to afford branded clothes. They barely could get him an old but functional smartphone during his last birthday.

Still, Yuuri was relatively happy with his life. He knew that his family loved him no matter how useless or unimpressive he was for other Omegas. He probably would end up sad and lonely and would never be able to give to his parents the grandchildren they wanted so much.

But that was okay. All he had left to do was to study and try to help with the family business.

So, it goes without saying that it was a huge surprise to him when he realize that the Omega Viktor Nikiforov was interested in him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuuri wasn't good at many things, but he was stubborn and always strived to improve (or at least he was always trying not to fail so miserably), so he had decided to study something related to Business so he can help with the administration of the onsen, despite his difficult schedule. Although he had to admit that, having a class in common with the most popular Omega (and his crush for a few months), made his days a little bit happier.

Viktor Nikiforov, besides being his classmate, was an amateur model, and a couple of years older than him. He had long, pretty silver hair that shone in an impossible way under the sun's rays and a pair of vivacious aquamarine eyes, which opened wide when something excited him. And he was tall, as tall as an alpha, he was even a few inches taller than Yuuri.

Viktor was popular and well known to almost everyone in college, at least for the people who paid enough attention to the spectacular on the streets, or for those who were interested in Russian foreign omegas.

However, despite the long line of alphas waiting for him and the fact of having a job already secured thanks to his undeniable beauty, Viktor had other plans for the future, or at least that was what he had said one day in class.

"I'm going to be an accountant." Viktor answered during classes, when the teacher asked them about their future professions. "I only use modeling as a source of income to continue my studies."

Obviously no one believed him, even disapproving murmurs were heard throughout the classroom. Who in their right mind would count numbers and fill legal papers so gladly as to call it an ideal work? Having children was what assured omegas to have an alpha, same alphas that should work hard to give all their money to their omegas to support their children. Omegas no need to work if they fulfilled their function of giving life and staying at home.

Yuuri decided to believe Viktor simply because he didn't think he had the need to lie, in fact, he admired Viktor for being so honest and able to fend for himself. And he perfectly understood that he didn't want to have children yet and instead focusing on his studies. Yuuri didn't envy Takeshi for having to deal with his three small accidents.

Viktor and Yuuri weren't friends, they had only talked a few times during classes about subjects related to the class or random comments. So he thought he had luck when, after missing a day of school for a flu, he returned with the news that Viktor and he would be project partners and would have to spend the class together, sitting side by side to work.

Together, with the pleasant smell of vanilla that Viktor's scent glands gave off every time he waved his hair or left his neck exposed when he combed his hair back.

Yuuri tried not to look so eager while dodging Viktor's blue gaze, because he didn't want to bother the omega by looking at him longer than necessary. He had seen before how Viktor was disturb by other alphas who tried to get his attention and Viktor had to reject them directly and without remorse (most omegas were too shy or played the victim card to makes others to 'defend' them); so Yuuri did his best to only focused his gaze on his textbook and only spoke if the silver-haired man did it first.

"Don't you like me, Yuuri?" Yuuri heard Viktor's voice ask him in a playful tone, although, somehow, it didn't sound like a joke.

Yuuri turned to see the omega, with his brown eyes wide open. Viktor was looking back at him with a small smile on his mouth, but Yuuri could sense some seriousness in his body language. The Alpha blinked a couple of times before panicking.

"What?! Bu-but I like you, Viktor!" He exclaimed, frantically waving his hands, trying not to shout because they were still in the middle of the class. "I really like you. I'm sorry if I gave you the opposite impression. I just…" Yuuri looked down at the table and stopped talking. Being introverted wasn't part of the personality of a respectable Alpha, so he cursed himself mentally for not knowing how to continue the sentence.

"Oh, I see. You're shy. Now I understand!" Yuuri would have been offended if it wasn't because Viktor's smile widened and his blue eyes lit up with genuine interest. The dark-haired man nodded slowly, feeling more relaxed. Viktor was intelligent and kind, and Yuuri was glad to know that he was also understanding. "You know? For a moment I thought I was the problem and you didn't want anything to do with me." He added, posing his chin on the palms of his hands and then resting his elbows on the table, getting close to Yuuri's personal space.

"The problem?" Yuuri repeated. He was too busy watching his naturally pink lips move to think on move back on his chair.

"Yes. Every time I've tried to talk to you, you act nervously and give me some excuse to sneak away, and you don't go to any of the parties I've invited you to. You can't blame me for thinking that you're avoided me, Yuuri." Viktor said all without malice and with no intention of accusing him, adding that there was a trace of relief in his eyes, although his smile seemed contained.

Seeing it that way, Yuuri couldn't blame him for thinking that.

"I'm sorry! That wasn't my intention!" Yuuri said, putting his hands together as an apology, and closing his eyes while feeling shame and guilt for making Viktor to think that. "It's just... I work on my family's onsen. I help with the cleaning stuff and I'm the waiter in the small restaurant in the lobby. My shift begins shortly after school ends. I do homework at night. So, I really don't have much free time to socialize."

... Wait a minute. Viktor had just said that he had rejected invitations from him?

Suddenly Yuuri remembered that Viktor had actually asked him before if he would attend certain parties only to receive a negative response from him. It was just that it never occurred to Yuuri to think they were invitations to go together.

"Onsen..." Viktor put a finger to his lower lip and looked at the ceiling, thoughtfully. "Ah, you mean those places with hot spring baths, right? You mentioned it once in class."

"Yes." Yuuri opened his eyes again and nodded vehemently. He didn't know how long Viktor had lived in Japan, but his Russian accent was still present and that was adorable. In addition, he was surprised that he remembered the onsen explanation. "My family has the last onsen in the city, Yu-topia. And we are somewhat short of staff, so..."

"I get it." He smiled, and his elbows slid more across the table, almost touching the left arm of the alpha. "It's your family and you want to help them." Yuuri nodded again. "So, Yuuri..."

"Yes?" He inquired a little nervous, noting his sudden closeness. Viktor was unfairly handsome, and his expressive eyes faithfully betrayed his humor, which at the time was contemplative and strangely happy. Besides, Viktor rarely hid his sweet and seductive vanilla scent. Yuuri himself always used anti-odor soaps to hide his zero appealing and disappointing scent of a failed Alpha.

"Is there any special Omega in your life? Any Omega that is waiting for you at home?" That question took him off guard, leaving Yuuri speechless for a few seconds.

"Uh? No. Well, does my mother count?" He replied confused. Why would Viktor ask something like that?

Unless Viktor was interested in him...

No, no. Impossible. Surely the silver-haired man would already have an Alpha boyfriend and he just trying to have a casual talk with his classmate. Yes, that's it...

However, his response seemed to please the omega because Viktor began to laugh with a more relaxed posture, with his shoulders relaxing and his back hunched so that his blue eyes were more at the level of the brown ones.

Viktor opened his mouth to say something else, but whatever he was going to say was stopped by the school bell. It was time to go to another classroom.

Yuuri was putting his notebook and pen inside his backpack when he felt Viktor's hand on his right arm.

"Yuuri, how about we exchange our phone number? We singles should get along." He winked, and Yuuri looked at him with surprise a couple of seconds before digesting the sentence and nodding quickly.

After exchanging numbers and going out to find their respective classrooms, Yuuri gradually left the automatic mode and remembered what Viktor had said before saying goodbye.

"I'm glad I chose you as my project partner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri have some problems to accept that Viktor wants to be his friend (*cough*boyfriend*cough*)

During the following days, and after getting an excellent note in their project, Viktor continued to sit next to Yuuri.

Yuuri didn't understand why the omega wanted to be his friend, but he decided not to question it. He doubted that Viktor's reason to befriend him was something to be wary. Also, one of the first things he noticed about Viktor is that he liked to talk... a lot. The omega talked and talked without even stopping to take a breath, and Yuuri liked to listen to him not only because of his cheerful and flirtatious voice, but also because of his funny way of expressing himself and the topics.

But what surprised him the most was to realize that Viktor could makes him talk too. Yuuri wasn't exactly shy, but it was hard for him to give out his opinion if he wasn't ask to. But the omega always asked for his opinion on so many things, topic after topic. They got along better than Yuuri had ever dared to imagine.

The only negative side of their friendship is that Yuuri could perceive the threatening gaze of other alphas who weren't happy that 'their future omega' was friendly with other alphas.

"Ignore them, Yuuri." Viktor had told him one day, they were walking down the school hall together, having noticed the alphas' looks around them. "I don't want those alphas, and they have no rights over me. I can choose whomever I want to be with, and I like to be with you." He smiled and winked. Yuuri simply nodded and continued walking beside him, feeling good knowing that Viktor preferred his friendship over other people. But he tried to calm down his jumpy heart as not to rise any false hopes.

Viktor was now his friend and he didn't want to ruin their relationship. Besides, why would someone as special as Viktor would look at an alpha as unwanted as Yuuri, when Viktor had at his feet so many other alphas with better appearance and more money? Omegas always chose Alphas with power...

And Yuuri... He's family wasn’t poor, but they weren’t rich either. His father, mother, sister and he earned their livelihood day by day. He couldn't financially support an omega even if he wanted to.

However, Viktor was an independent and hardworking man, and he had rejected many wealthy alphas...

Over time their friendship strengthened, but at the same time become more difficult to maintain. Yuuri couldn't get rid of his crush and felt increasingly in love with Viktor. It didn't matter if the omega always text him or send him puppies' videos, or asked him to always be his buddy project, or the fact that he sometimes made comments in which in the right context they would sound romantic. They were just friends.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Yuuri replied, head down, one day Viktor asked to see him after class.

He hadn't told a lie, because he need to head to work as usual, although his parents allowed him to have a flexible schedule due to homework or if he wanted to go out with his friends (he rarely went out with friends, needless to say). But Viktor didn't have to know that.

"Oh." Viktor seemed disappointed for a moment, but a second later a small smile appeared in his mouth. "Right, for a moment I forgot about your schedule. Maybe I should be the one visit you at the onsen so you have to be my personal waiter.” He winked and Yuuri, despite everything, laughed.

"I can promise you a discount on the hot springs and my mother's special katsudon, if you want to." He offered shyly as he hoped Viktor would rather take that as a joke and laugh. That seemed to work quite well because the silver-haired man's mouth transformed into something that looked like a heart, leaving Yuuri fascinated and surprised by such a reaction.

"Ah! Your mother's famous katsudon! ”He exclaimed cheerfully again. “You talked so much about it that I would love to try it soon, no matter if I should break my diet.” He said before getting up from his seat to go to his next class. "I'll let you know when I'm free and you can reserve a bowl of katsudon for me. It's a date." He winked again and left the classroom as he said goodbye to Yuuri waving a hand in the air.

"A da-date?" He repeated softly, shaking. It must be a joke, right? Viktor liked to tell joke. Maybe he used the word ‘date’ as a joke and he didn't meant something else.

But what if it wasn't a joke?

Unfortunately for Yuuri (or relief), Viktor didn't attend classes for the next two days, though they text each other. Viktor had to model for a fashion company, so he asked his classmates, including Yuuri, to passing him notes and assignments by chat so he would be able to do homework over the weekend.

When classes ended, Yuuri had the intention to go to home, as he normally would, but was stopped and startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuuri Katsuki, right?" When he turned around, the dark-haired alpha ran saw a blond alpha, toasted skin and taller than him, and surely stronger than him. Yuuri's first reaction was to step back and lower his head. "Oh, it's okay. I'm Chris. Surely Viktor has told you about me." He said with a little (or zero) threatening smile that was friendly enough for Yuuri to raise his head without fear.

He remembered Chris's name and remembered seeing him with Viktor before. They were best friends since high school, the kind of best friends who had never had sex or even kissed (for some reason Viktor had emphasized it that way when he assured him that Chris wasn't her boyfriend).

"Eh, yes… Hi. Do you need something?" He asked trying to appear calm. Talking with unknown Alphas (who weren't clients of the onsen) always made him nervous.

"Yes, could you do me a favor?" He removed his backpack from his back and took out a manila folder from it. "Can you give this to Viktor? It's homework. He must answer the questions and return the sheets by Monday. I would give it to him, but I know you live in Yu-topia, and Viktor is currently in a photo shoot at the gym near there, and I live on the opposite side. Can you do it?"

"Oh yes. Of course." He took the folder and put it in his own backpack. If it was a favor for Viktor he would gladly do it. He just need to tell his father that he would be a little late for his shift.

"Do you need the address?"

"No, it's okay. I know where it is." He nodded and showed a calmer smile. He hoped Chris would be always this nice. Yuuri knew what gym he meant because many of his regulars used to go to Yu-topia to relax after exercise.

"Excellent! Thank you, Yuuri." He slapped him on the back and winked. "Surely Viktor will be happy to see you." And he left before Yuuri could ask what he meant.

Yuuri then searched for his smartphone and called his father to let him know he would be late.

"Oh. Take all the time you need, son." Toshiya said across the line with a chuckle. "In fact, you should invite that new 'friend' of yours. You always look happier when you talk about him."

"Dad!" He exclaimed while blushing. Yuuri greatly regretted telling his parents about Viktor, since they were worse than kindergarteners and always made embarrassing comments about wanting to meet their possible future son-in-law.

Yuuri had always envied his parent's eternal positivism.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Yuuri walked through the gym doors, he realized he had no idea where Viktor was, so decided to text him.

"Chris sent me with your homework. I'm already in the gym. Where are you?" He simply wrote, deciding to ignore the curious look of the female Beta receptionist, who surely was waiting for Yuuri to decide to ask for a membership.

He thought that maybe he must wait several minutes for Viktor to look at his phone to get an answer because he would be busy. But less than two minutes later a door was heard opening abruptly.

"Yuuri!" Viktor came out of what appeared to be the locker area while some voices behind him shouted at him to return to the photo shoot. "I be there in a minute!" He said with a smile before running to his classmate.

"Vi-Viktor." Yuuri didn't know where to look. The Omega was wearing a garment that he probably was modeling. It was a full-bodied black sports leotard with transparent mesh fabric on his abdomen, arms, and a vertical line on both legs that showed his musculature and white skin, plus a short half skirt hanging at his left side, and his damp long hair was stuck in his figure, extolling his Greek god body. Yuuri seriously doubted that a normal person would find it comfortable to do exercises wearing something like that, since the cloth didn't even seem to be lycra or at least elastic.

He also realized that most of the Alphas who were exercise, unlike him, had no qualms about looking at Viktor with hungry eyes.

"Yuuri! It's great to see you! Chris told me he would surprise me, but I didn't know he was talking about you." The dark-haired man would have thought it was a sarcastic comment if it wasn't because Viktor took his hands and smiled at him with that smile he always had when talking about something he liked (like when he talked about his dog Makkachin). "My part of the session will end in a few minutes. Can you wait for me?... Or do you have to be in somewhere else?" He inquired with a strangely resigned look, as if he had just remembered that Yuuri should be somewhere else, more precisely at his work.

"Uh. Sure. I can wait for you." He said and smiled back with a shy smile. The other Alphas' faces, and the pleading eyes the omega was directing at him, gave him the extra confidence for his brain to accept that Viktor wanted him to be there.

"Great! Come with me.” Viktor released one of his hands, but pulled him along with the one they still had entwined to guide him back to the lockers. “I'm allowed to have a person with me during the sessions. But don't make noises.” He approached Yuuri's ear and whispered something fast. "The photographer always complains about the noises, so it's better not to have problems with him" He giggled, and Yuuri nodded to assure him that he would be quiet.

Upon entering the locker area Yuuri realized that there were three more omegas, two girls and another man, who wore suits with similar designs to Viktor's, equally revealing and impractical; and the photographer was a tall, blond and muscular alpha with a 'hipster' attire. Yuuri supposed that it would be a photo shoot for some kind of sportswear line for people who pretended to exercise and only went to the gyms to find a mate (or maybe it was a fantasy collection?). However, Yuuri was no one to judge other's people tastes.

"Viktor, it's your turn." Said an alpha girl, who seemed to be the makeup artist, when one of the omega models was removed from the lights of the portable studio lamps.

"Right away!" He exclaimed with a raising hand. "I hope you like what you see, Yuuri. Don't take your eyes away from me." Viktor released his hand, but Yuuri could feel their fingers caressing before separating them.

"Uh. Yes, of course." Yuuri replied with a nervous smile and feeling his face burn, as well as the curious looks of the makeup artist and the other models over him, but decided to ignore them to focus only on Viktor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri finally being the lovey dovey dorks they are when are together.

Yuuri was amazed to see how Viktor's attitude, which was normally playful and carefree, changed completely to a different one to show a sensual and daring facet. Viktor had narrowed his eyes and pretended disinterest as he looked away from the camera or the lockers, as the models of the magazines do, while his body stopped on an impossible pose, unnatural and surely nothing comfortable to perform, but the omega made it look so graceful that it even looked elegant.

And when the photographer told him to do a 'sexy pose', Viktor raised an arm back, rested the other hand on his hip, and his blue eyes moved towards Yuuri's brown eyes with a provocative gaze. The dark-haired alpha startled, clutching his hands on the straps of his backpack, thinking that it should be just a lucky coincidence that Viktor was looking toward him.

"Viktor, you have to look at me and the camera." The alpha photographer admonished him with a rather playful tone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Gerald." The silver-haired man apologized with a smile that Yuuri recognized as feigned. "Yuuri, can you stand behind Gerald?"

"Eh?" Although confused by the request, Yuuri walked until he was behind the photographer, who smile disappeared but said nothing to continue his work.

Yuuri swallowed hard and sweated cold after understanding that Viktor was definitely looking at him... and PROBABLY, and for some strange reason, was flirting openly with him. However, the Japanese man couldn't stand his gaze and turned away while trying to normalize his breathing and making sure that his face wouldn't explode due to spontaneous combustion.

Then his vision fell on one of the models that was retouching her makeup. Yuuri was pretty sure he has seen her before.

"So, you prefer female Omegas..." Yuuri was startled and covered his right ear when he heard Viktor's voice whispering.

Viktor, unlike a few moments ago, now seemed serious, neutral, and his brow was slightly frowned. Was he upset?

"What?! N-no, no!" He answered when he remembered the question, and lowered his voice when he saw that the photographer glared at him. "I just thought that girl seemed familiar. I think I saw her on TV."

"Oh? Chihoko? Yes, it's possible." He said smiling again, with a more relaxed posture. "She's a model hostesses on a TV show, one of those popular show with viewers who have nothing better to do than watch hosts make a fool of themselves and talk about celebrity gossip, or something like that." He shrugged. "Uh, do you usually watch that kind of shows?" He inquired with open eyes, realizing what he had said.

Yuuri laughed, not really feeling offended.

"No. I mean, I don't like them. But the onsen's patrons usually change the channels of the restaurant's television. I have surely seen her on that show without realizing it.”

"Oh, I see." Viktor said with a hand on his chest, relieved.

"By the way, you were great." Yuuri said immediately to change the subject. He wasn't interested in that omega and didn't want Viktor to think that by mistake.

"Really?” He smiled, and the dark-haired man nodded vehemently with his cheeks still flushed. "I'm glad. I tried my best to enchant my special audience today." He took one of Yuuri's hands again and slightly pulled him. "My job is over for today and I can leave now. Can you help me change my clothes?"

"Me?!" He inquired stunned as he let himself being dragged once more time. "Uh. Isn't there anyone else who can help you with that?" Yuuri mentally kicked himself after asking that. He knew that any other alpha would have said yes immediately, especially because of the delicious aroma that Viktor seemed to release on purpose.

But not Yuuri. Yuuri was too coward to even think about it.

"Yes. The makeup artist helped me put on this suit." He replied as he took his backpack from one of the locker benches and headed to the restrooms. "But she touched me in a somewhat inappropriately way and continued to do so even after I told her that it wasn't necessary to touch my butt to adjust the suit." Yuuri tensed. How someone like that was allowed to have contact with the models? "I don't trust her, and I'll raise a formal complaint later." He said looking suspiciously at the aforementioned, but then turned to Yuuri with an affable smile. "But I trust you and I know you won't do anything I don't want."

"Oh." Yuuri felt a pleasant warmth run down his chest. Yes. He wasn't the type of person who wished to harm others, much less would do something that could hurt Viktor, at least not consciously.

Although his heart stirred when they reached the restrooms and the omega entered a cubicle, having left his backpack on the sink. He turned his back at the alpha and then lifted his long silver hair to show the zipper.

"Help me with the zipper, please?" Viktor asked looking sideways at him, with a half-smile that did nothing but make Yuuri more nervous. "Ugh. This thing is killing me, it's too hot! I would like to take a shower but I hate public showers. Yuuri, did you know that to take you pictures they should put powders on your face?! The makeup is uncomfortable and my nose is itchy. I was sneezing for two hours in a row and I had to repeat several shots, and..."

While Viktor was to complaining, Yuuri, swallowing hard again, put his backpack next to Viktor's and then entered the cubicle. He took the zip and slowly unzip it, taking special care not to pull any of Viktor's silvery hairs. Then he saw the omega's bare back relaxing. Viktor gave a big sigh of relief.

"Ugh! Thank you, Yuuri." He turned to face him while took off the sleeves of the suit, leaving his naked torso and his chest exposed. "I wanted to take it off since hours ago. It's very uncomfortable to wear it. I think it even left my thighs chafing." He giggled. "They even made me run on the treadmill with this on! I don't know what kind of person would buy something like this. But my job is to model, not judge, I guess." He shrugged.

"Sounds... hard." It was all what Yuuri managed to said after looking away. Yuuri had the very intention of leaving the cubicle to give the omega more privacy and take his clothes out of his backpack to hand it to him. However, Viktor took him by the arm.

"Yuuri. Wait." Yuuri looked at him again and ran into a new expression. Viktor seemed… nervous, and his blue eyes shone with anticipation. Then the omega raised the arm between his fingers and brought the alpha's wrist to his nose. "You smell really good."

"I… smell good?" He inquired incredulously. No one had told him that before. The last omega he tried to woo had said just the opposite.

Just a moment. Why Viktor was able to smell him?

Ah. Probably the effect of the soap and deodorant he used as suppressors had dissolved over the hours.

Having Viktor so close and with his eyes looking straight at his reminded him that the omega had a naked torso, revealing his trained body and pink nipples while his long silver hair fell like a waterfall from his broad shoulders.

Viktor didn't have the small or effeminate body of a common omega, but that didn't make him less attractive to Yuuri's eyes.

"Yes. Your aroma is delicious and makes me feel peace." He stepped forward, and his nose ran along the length of Yuuri's arm until he stopped on his face. Yuuri felt chills go up his back and his cheeks felt tickles. "Yuuri. Are you okay?" Viktor looked at him with concern when he realized that the alpha was trembling and his scent smelled like fear.

"Uhm. You're too close." He responded by looking down, ashamed. He knew that go with Viktor to the bathroom had been nothing more than an excuse to be alone. But he didn't want to get intimate with the omega if their relationship was going to be merely sexual and nothing more. His mind and heart wouldn't stand it.

Yuuri expected Viktor to be disappointed and kicked him out of the restroom. However, he felt a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Okay. I'm nervous too." Viktor admitted with a slight smile, which caused the dark-haired man to look up in surprise. "Yuuri, I've tried to woo you since we met 8 months ago, but you always ran away from me. I thought you hated me and you didn't want anything with me, but it turned out you're just shy." Hearing that surprised Yuuri even more. But become worried when Viktor start talking faster and faster and his aroma distorted by stress. "I like you, and I think you liked me. I tried to be subtle with my flirting so as not to bother you, and I thought it was working. But smelling your scent made me react and want to smell you more and I didn't think about the consequences. And.. .and ... I'm sorry if I was wrong. I'm just bothering you..." The Russian man looked away and backed away, but Yuuri covered the hand on his cheek to make him stay.

"I like you too, Viktor." He said before his brain stopped him from acting. It was obvious that the omega worried about going at Yuuri's pace, so Yuuri would try to go to his. Besides, seeing Viktor so distressed by his fault broke his heart.

Viktor looked back, and his blue eyes widened in surprise as his white cheeks flushed.

"... Seriously?" He inquired approaching him again with some caution, and Yuuri nodded with a calmer smile. "And... Do you like my scent?"

"Yes. You smell good too. Your scent is sweet and comforting." He replied, trying his best to keep looking at Viktor's eyes and not shy away. "And... Sorry for making you feel bad." Viktor's smile widened and his scent stabilized.

"Yuuri. Can I kiss you?" Yuuri, still with that confidence that suddenly had, nodded and closed his eyes.

Since the day Yuuri met Viktor he had imagined many times what it would be like to kiss him, but definitely, his lips, soft and pink, were better in real life, especially since Viktor had wrapped him with his strong arms, drawing him to his bare torso. Yuuri instinctively placed his hands on his back, rolling his fingers between the silver tufts to play with them while one hand rested against the back of his neck.

The kiss was quiet and nothing ostentatious, and possibly kissing in a public restroom while both involved were sweating wasn't exactly romantic. But it felt good. It hadn't been Yuuri's first kiss, and surely not Viktor's, but it felt special because it was their first kiss.

After finishing the kiss, Viktor rested his head on the shoulder of the alpha and breathed again his scent. Yuuri did the same. And they stayed like that for a long time, just both enjoying the aroma of each other.

The door suddenly opened and the boys heard rapid and impatient steps approaching.

"Viktor, are you still there?" It was Gerald's voice, who seemed to be in a good mood again.

The omega, after a tired sigh, gave Yuuri a small kiss before separating from him and setting him aside to speak with the photographer.

"Do you need anything, Gerald?" He inquired, leaning an elbow against the door frame, using a tone of voice that tried to hide the discomfort he felt due to the interruption. Ashamed, Yuuri tried to hide behind Viktor, but he knew he had failed when the blond alpha looked at him in surprise. "My boyfriend and I are somewhat... busy." He finished saying in a suggestive tone, returning his eyes to the dark-haired man, ignoring on purpose the unwanted alpha.

"No... Nothing. Sorry for interrupt you." Gerald stepped back and opted for going out of the bathroom to let them continue with whatever they were doing.

Viktor wanted to take Yuuri in his arms again, but he remembered that he still didn't change his clothes.

"Oh, Yuuri. We only have been date for a minute and you already saw me shirtless. How unfair." He joked, leaving the cubicle to go for his backpack.

"We are dating?" He asked with surprise, feeling a little silly to ask that after kissing. Viktor, having took his clothes from the backpack, returned to his side and smiled.

"Yes. I would love that. I think you're cute and I like being with you. I really like you, Yuuri." He leaned down and their foreheads touched. "What do you say? Would you like to have as a boyfriend an omega taller than you?"

Yuuri could sense some doubt in his voice. Although Viktor was a popular omega, alphas tended to reject and even criticize omegas that weren't small and manipulable, since an omega shouldn't be stronger than an alpha. But Yuuri never cared about things like that.

"I ..." Still a little nervous but encouraged by the kisses, and guided by the pheromones that Viktor clearly was releasing to flirt with him, Yuuri nodded again and cupped his boyfriend's cheeks to kiss him. Viktor happily corresponded the kiss.

When they finished, they continued hugging for a few more seconds until Viktor separated himself from him.

"I have to put some clothes on me. I'm cold." Both laughed and Yuuri left the cubicle to give him space. Viktor closed the door while Yuuri approached the sink mirror to see his smiling face and flushed cheeks.

"You know?" Viktor said from the cubicle. "My plan for today was to make you a surprise visit in Yu-topia and take a bath in the hot springs, but I didn't expect Chris to send you with my homework."

"Oh… I'm sorry I ruined your plan." He answered as he opened the sink tap.

"It's okay." He laughed. "It was me who received the best surprise after all. Besides, I won an adorable boyfriend."

"Tha-thanks. I also think you're adorable." He said as he splashed water on his face, still not believing that the silver-haired man was his boyfriend now. Everything felt quite unreal, wonderfully unreal.

But what if it was all a joke?

No, no. Viktor wasn't the kind of person to make cruel jokes, and Yuuri didn't even have a reason to doubt him. Viktor had always been genuine and attentive with him. After all, the omega didn't even know how to lie. Every time Viktor had forgotten to do his homework he had said that his dog Makkachin had eaten it (most homework were digital documents).

Yuuri laughed slightly. He didn't know why Viktor had noticed him or why he worked so hard to get close. But the omega trusted him, so he decided to trust him too.

Viktor came out of the cubicle, wearing ugly and baggy clothes (which he probably didn't mind sweating), and hugged Yuuri's back, nuzzled his neck. Yuuri was startled and a slight scream escaped from his mouth, however, he let the omega to continue to hugging him.

"Ugh. This completely changes my plans." Viktor said and sighed on his neck, causing more chills to Yuuri.

"Uh? What do you mean?" He inquired looking at him in the mirror.

"Yuuri, I can't go to Yu-topia like this! Now you're my boyfriend, and I can't show to my boyfriend's parents like this! I wouldn't be polite! I haven't even taken a shower."

"Oh." Yuuri was sure that his family wouldn't think badly of Viktor because of his clothes, but he also didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or forced to meet them. "Okay. You don't have to go to Yu-topia if you don't want to." He replied with a sympathetic smile.

"But I do want to!" He replied immediately with a frown, making an adorable pout. "But not today. How about tomorrow?" He inquired hopefully. "I really want to use the hot springs and try your mother's katsudon."

"... Yes. I think tomorrow would be a good day." And his brain would have time to process the fact that he had a boyfriend and how to tell his parents, that was what Yuuri didn't add.

"Great! See you tomorrow then.” Viktor took his boyfriend's chin between his fingers and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for bringing me my homework, you are adorable."

"Oh, uh. You're welcome.” He murmured embarrassed. His cheeks could no longer blush more. Yuuri knew that Viktor had no trouble on showing affection, but he didn't expect to receive more than three kisses from him in less than ten minutes. "Uhm. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No. It's okay. I'll call a taxi. You must go to work and I have two days of homework to do, then feed Makkachin and last, but not less important, elaborate a malevolent plan to make your parents love me.” That last one sentences made both laugh.

Yuuri felt especially ashamed when they left the restrooms, and the makeup artist and the other models looked at them mischievously, as if they thought they knew what they did in that cubicle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder that I'm currently working on two viktuuri doujins, so that's why most of the time I can't write/translate my fic :'D  
You can find my doujins on my tumblr or facebook!
> 
> Doujins on [facebook!](https://www.facebook.com/rhapeseuhansface/) ;D [My facebook is mainly in spanish, but I also upload there the english versions of my doujins]  
Doujins on [tumblr!](https://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/post/188284291088/pairing-viktuuri-tags-humor-romance-r-18) ;D  


Telling his parents that he had an omega boyfriend hadn't been as difficult as Yuuri thought it would be. The hard part was explain them how exactly happened, so he decided to skip the part where they were in a public restroom and instead just let them know that they would meet Viktor the next day. At least, Toshiya and Hiroko were very happy to know that their youngest son had finally found a mate who didn't reject him.

"Does he know why your scent smell like that?" Toshiya gently asked him on dinner.

"... Uh. No." Yuuri left his chopsticks on the table and looked at his bowl with rice. "... I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure Viktor-san will understand." Hiroko encouraged him with a hopeful smile. "You always describe Viktor as a wonderful man."

"Yes. He’s wonderful." Yuuri replied with another smile that matched his mother's and returned to his bowl, hoping that the trust and confidence he had in Viktor won't be in vain.

"I hope that." Said the blonde alpha while serving more tea to everyone at the table. "I don't want to have to deal with another idiot omega."

"Mari!" Yuuri admonished her with a frown. "I'm an adult and I can deal with my own problems. Thank you." Yuuri really appreciated his sister's protection during high school, were he was bullied, but those years had stayed on the past. He had already learned not to take things personally or ignore unwanted opinions, at least most of the time.

If Viktor was going to reject him because of his condition, it would hurt, yes, but it wouldn't be the end of the world (just maybe the end of his interest in romance, though).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day, while Yuuri was cleaning Yu-topia's exterior while his parents were preparing to finish their workday, the dark-haired alpha heard a bark. And the next thing he knew is that a big ball of brown fur had knocked him to the ground and was licking his face.

"Makkachin!" He heard Viktor's scream. "Oops! I'm so sorry, Yuuri!" He exclaimed as he took the dog off him, then helped Yuuri to his feet. "Makkachin is too friendly sometimes, and I forgot to put the leash on him. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." He laughed and petted the poodle's ears. "Don't worry. You warned me this would happen." Makkachin barked and wagged his tail.

Viktor had asked him the night before if he could take his pet to Yu-topia with him, since he didn't like to leave Makkachin alone with his roommates, who tended to drink and party at weekends (one of them even tried to get Makkachin drunk by pouring alcohol into his bowl once). Luckily, the Katsuki family likes dogs.

"I'm glad you're okay." Without wasting more time, Viktor hugged him tightly and put their lips together. Yuuri was startled for a moment, still not accustomed to kissing, but kissed him back after smelling his soothing vanilla scent.

"Uhm. I...I finished my work here and the onsen is already closed to the public." He commented while pointing at his broom and then to the door, his face flushed "How about we go inside? My mother made katsudon."

Viktor smiled and nodded.

Meeting Yuuri's parents was a much better experience than Viktor expected. The Katsuki family a very cordial and nice family, they even had a bowl of food waiting for Makkachin.

Viktor would lie if he said he wasn't worried about it, because his last alpha boyfriend had hidden his relationship from his family simply because 'an omega shouldn't be a model and much less have a work' (their relationship didn't last more than a month, for more several reasons). However, Hiroko and Toshiya didn't seem scandalized by his profession, they even joked with asking him to be their model for the next onsen's publicity while Mari, Yuuri's sister, recognized him as 'the boy in the marquee of the clothing store' and asked for his autograph.

"You have a very nice family." Viktor commented when they were alone in the dining room. It was late and Yuuri's parents had retired to rest while Mari went out with her friends. Makkachin was happily running through the halls. "And the katsudon was delicious."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that." Yuuri smiled with that adorable shy smile that he always showed when he was happy but embarrassed. "My parents and Mari thinks you're nice too, and they love you, Makkachin." The poodle barked as if he understood what they were saying. Viktor didn't resist it and crawled closer to his boyfriend to kiss his cheek.

Yuuri, of course, was startled, but he didn't retreat like other times. On the contrary, he placed a hand on Viktor's back and began to play with his silver hair, inviting him to continue with the affection. 

Ah, Viktor could get used to Yuuri touching his hair all his life.

"By the way, Yuuri."

"Yes?"

"I didn't know you were an Alpha."

"Eh?" The dark-haired man turned to look at him with surprise, and found himself surrounded by Viktor's arms. "You didn't know?"

"Yup. I didn't know" Now he kissed his nose. "Well, I suspected it a bit because most of college student are usually Alphas. Omegas prefer to look out for a spouse instead of go to college and Betas usually don't want to go to college." Viktor knew that what he said was more like a stereotype, but... most of the students from his university, at least, were Alphas. "At first I thought you were an omega because of how cute and shy you are, but I tried so many times to get your attention with my pheromones that I thought maybe you were a Beta and you couldn't smell me. That's why I tried to be more obvious with my flirtations."

"Oh. Uhm. I…" Yuuri looked away, blushing. "I didn't know you were flirting with me. I'm so sorry."

"No. It's fine. Maybe I should have been more direct with my intentions." He giggled. "But I think it was better this way, because I had time to get to know you better and make sure that I want to be with you."

"... I think the same." Yuuri looked at him again and smiled. "I like to be with you." He continued while playing gently with his silver hair. "You are a great person, and you always know what to say or what to do. When I'm with you I feel… happy."

"Yuuri, that's so sweet!" He said, feeling his heart melting at the words spoken with shyness and nervousness. One of the reasons he fell in love with Yuuri it was because of those moments of terrible honesty he had, where the poor man ended up stuttering and embarrassed for whatever he had just said, just like in those moments. Yuuri, embarrassed, hid his face on Viktor's shoulder. "I also feel happier when I am with you, Yuuri. You are so adorable and attentive. And you have always treated me as an equal and not as a fool omega."

"Uh?" Yuuri raised his head and stared at him. "Of course. You're one of the smartest people I know, why would I treat you like a fool?"

"There are endless of people out there who think I'm a fool for not getting married and having children yet. They think I should take advantage of my beauty and youth to marry a rich alpha and have many beautiful children. Even the other models have scolded me for refuse sponsorships in exchange for sex. “He said trying to sound neutral. He didn't distrust Yuuri, in fact, he had already told Yuuri about how his job as a model had a lot of downsides. But sometimes Viktor felt that everyone else was right and that he really was a fool for not taking advantage of the situation to earn easy money.

He could feel his boyfriend tense up for a moment, but Yuuri then sighed and shook his head.

"It's your life, not theirs. They don't have the right to tell you what to do or decide anything for you." He said with that defiant look of his, the one he used when he affirmed something bluntly. Viktor especially loved that look. However, his eyes were diverted to the table. "... But they are right about one thing, you could get any other Alpha that..." Oh, no. Viktor had waited for months to be able to kiss Yuuri and now he wouldn't allow Yuuri's lack of confidence to divide them.

"I don't want another Alpha, nor anyone's money." Viktor said urgently, though making sure to sound more gentle than exasperated. "You're the one I like, Yuuri." He took Yuuri's chin between his fingers and turned his head toward him. "I feel like myself when I'm with you."

Yuuri looked at him again for a few seconds, his eyes running down his face as if trying to find a lie in his features. But seconds later he showed a genuine smile and brighter than the previous ones.

"I believe you."

Yuuri was the one who started the kiss this time, a chaste and soft kiss that made Viktor felt a pleasant tingling through his mouth. When it ended they stopped hugging, but Viktor kept an arm around Yuuri's waist to lay his head on his shoulder and to breathe his scent.

Makkachin, apparently no longer knowing what else to do, lay his body over their legs, as if he were a cat, and yawned before falling asleep.

"Yuuri. I couldn't help but noticing that everyone in your family exposed their scent. Why don't you do it too?" When he felt the dark-haired man tense up again he knew he had asked an awkward question. "Uh. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He hurried to say with a nervous chuckle.

"No. It's fine. I was going to tell you anyway..." Yuuri took a long breath and needed a few seconds to think before speaking "Yesterday... didn't you notice something strange in my scent?"

"Something strange?" Viktor repeated thoughtfully. For a long time he was curious to know what Yuuri's scent was like, and he was actually surprised when he realize that he was an Alpha, so he didn't pay special attention to details. But then he remembered that Yuuri's aroma was strong and sweet, like coffee with milk with a bit of sugar and mixing with something... Bitter.

Oh. Yuuri smelled like medicine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri have two importants talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder that I'm currently working on two viktuuri doujins, so that's why most of the time I can't write/translate my fic :'D  
You can find my doujins on my tumblr or facebook!
> 
> Doujins on [facebook!](https://www.facebook.com/rhapeseuhansface/) ;D [My facebook is mainly in spanish, but I also upload there the english versions of my doujins]  
Doujins on [tumblr!](https://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/post/188284291088/pairing-viktuuri-tags-humor-romance-r-18) ;D  


Yuuri's smell was sweet and bitter at the same time, similar to a fruit-flavored cough syrup. It wasn't an unpleasant aroma, but it was a really strange smell to someone to have.

Why Yuuri smelled like that?

"Are you sick? It's something serious?" Viktor asked without thinking, trying to keep calm. But he was scared. It wasn't normal for someone's scent to smell that distorted. Only people who had been ingesting medicine for years could get a scent like that.

Yuuri wasn't dying... or was he?

"Something serious? Maybe." Yuuri shrugged and waved a hand to downplay the issue. "Or maybe not. I'm not dying, if that's what you mean." The silver-haired man let out a sigh of relief while resting a hand on his own chest. "I… have anxiety."

"Oh..." Viktor didn't know what else to say. He tried to think of a non-insensitive way of asking what his anxiety (which he already suspected Yuuri had) had to do with his scent. But Yuuri continued talking.

"Since I was a kid I knew that my self-esteem wasn't very high, and that my shyness didn't let me do things that other children did without having to over-analyze them. But I thought that was something normal on me and never said anything. However, my parents noticed that, unlike other children, I was nervous and tired in quite mundane situations, so they asked for a medical opinion..." Viktor kept quiet, listening carefully to everything his boyfriend said while taking one of his hands tightly as a sign of his support. "It turned out that my brain is unable to reproduce certain chemicals that are need to keep my mood stable, so my mind doesn't work as it should be, sometimes..." Yuuri, already nervous, turned to see him with a trembling smile. "But I started a treatment on time, before the anxiety turned into depression or psychosis, so I rarely have days bad enough to not want to get out of my bed. However, I have to take several medications and..."

"... they modified your scent and people have let you know that." Viktor finished saying with annoyance, and Yuuri nodded slowly. Now he understood why his boyfriend was so shy and distrustful. The problem wasn't his anxiety, the problem was that people could be very cruel if you didn't fit into their social mold.

An alpha that smelled like medicine was synonymous of a weak and sick alpha, and a weak and sick alpha was a misfortune that didn't deserve to reproduce and much less own an omega.

Luckily, Viktor wasn't looking for a 'strong' alpha or anyone who owned him or give him money. He had an actual job for that. He just wanted an adorable boyfriend regardless of his secondary gender, and he had found that in Yuuri.

"I… I hope this doesn't change anything between us." Yuuri was so worried that Viktor's heart ached.

"Of course not, Yuuri." Viktor smiled and kissed his forehead playfully, and he was glad when Yuuri began to relax. "Well, maybe a little, but not in a bad way, I assure you. I like your smell and I'm so grateful that you entrusted this to me. I hope to be worthy of having your scent on me one day."

"Oh." Yuuri blinked a few times in a row, as if he had never expected that comment. "I… I don't feel ready for that… yet. Bu-but you can put your smell on me, if you want…" He said embarrassed, with his cheeks getting redder. Even Viktor blushed.

"May l…?" He asked a little doubtfully but pleasantly surprised. It wasn't common for an Alpha to allow their Omega to put their scent on them. Yuuri nodded.

The Alpha’s scent should always show power and domination over their mate. But Viktor wasn't an Alpha, and his intention wasn't to dominate Yuuri, so he lifted one of his wrists and gently brushed it against his boyfriend's neck. Yuuri closed his eyes, feeling their skin rub against each other calmly until Viktor made sure that his sweet vanilla smell was impregnated on his alpha.

“Yuuri.” Viktor placed a hand on his boyfriend's cheek and looked at him with the sweetest gaze he had ever shown him until that moment. “You can tell me whenever you don't feel well. I want to help you with everything you need. We are dating, so my job is to make sure you're okay.”

"O-okay. Thank you, Viktor.” Yuuri smiled, feeling calmer and quite relieved to know that Viktor didn't judge him. "I also want to be able to help you with whatever you need.”

"Of course, Yuuri. I know I can trust you.” Then Viktor give him a long kiss on the lips.

A couple of hours later Viktor and Makkachin returned to their apartment, but not before the silver-haired man had said goodbye to his boyfriend with another kiss equal or longer than the previous one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next Monday, Yuuri had already imagined the kind of stares he would get on college with Viktor's scent on him. The glances of incredulity and envy didn't delayed a bit in appear. But there was also Chris' mischievous eyes (much like his parents and sister's eyes when they smelled him), who greeted Yuuri in the hallways and offered him to exchange numbers.

"Uhm. Chris. I… I wanted to thank you for the other day." Yuuri didn't have to be a genius to realize that Chris had been sent him to the gym specifically to see Viktor modeling and be 'casually' seduced by him.

"Oh, don't mention it." Chris laughed and I give him a friendly slap on this back, then he used an arm to round Yuuri's neck. "Viktor has been insufferable for months, you know?" Chris pretended to comb his hair with his free hand and then spoke with a high-pitched voice. "'Oh, Chris, I think Yuuri doesn't like me! He never talks to me! He probably hate me! Oh, Chris! I talk with Yuuri today and he smiled at me! Oh, Chris! Today Yuuri sneezed and he looked so cute! I took photos when he wasn't looking, I'm going to imprint them and make an altar! He's so cuteeeee!'"

Yuuri blushed. He sure that whatever Chris was saying was only a joke, because he began to talk like that when they saw Viktor approaching them and looking at his friend with a frown.

“Ha-ha. You are so funny, Chris.” He removed Chris' arm resting on Yuuri's shoulders and instead hugged his boyfriend with his own arm. “Don't listen to him, Yuuri. Chris is jealous because I have a boyfriend and he doesn't have one.” Viktor kissed his boyfriend's cheek, Yuuri responded in the same way and put an arm around Viktor's waist.

"Jealous?" Chris laughed and Viktor showed his tongue in a childlike way. “Believe me, I'm very happy being a single Alpha. I can have fun with all the Omegas I want without compromises. But I must say that I do feel a little envious that you two look so disgustingly adorable together. Now, out of my sight before I get cavities."

The couple laughed and said goodbye to their friend before going to class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Something that Yuuri had knew for a long time is that Viktor was an extremely affective person. But since they became a couple, his levels of affection rose to ridiculous standards. The omega was always glued to him, hugging him without a particular reason, stroking his hair and cheeks, putting his scent on him so that everyone knew they were boyfriends; and looking for any moment to kiss his face or lips. Sometimes it was a bit annoying since Viktor did it during classes and that made them earn a few reprimands and problems with the teachers, but... Yuuri was okay with that.

He liked that Viktor was the one that initiate those little moments of intimacy, since his lack of confidence didn't allow him to do it himself, so he tried to correspond in the same way every time the omega filled him with caresses. Though there were times when Yuuri, being distracted, running a hand over the silver tufts and Viktor was more than happy to let him do it.

And after a month of dating, Yuuri realized that...they still hasn't... intimated in the 'other way'.

In the firsts days of dating he didn't give out too much importance to that issue, since he was still trying to convince himself that he had a boyfriend now, and because he knew that he and Viktor didn't have time or a private place to be more loving with each other.

Both studied during the daylight, while in the afternoons, Viktor modeled and Yuuri worked in the onsen. Viktor lived in a student apartment with other omegas which was never empty, and Yuuri in a place where people always came and went, besides his family was always there, not to mention college homework, so the short time that they had free they used it to talk, catch up and spoil each other.

And it wasn't until they both casually had a day off that Yuuri decided to touch the subject.

They were in Yuuri's room, more specifically sitting at the edge of his bed, being very loving while cuddling and kissing. Makkachin was playing with a ball in a corner of the room.

"Uhm, Viktor."

"Yes?" Viktor tried to continue kissing him, but the dark-haired man tilted his head so he could speak.

"I was wondering if you… um… No, nothing." The silver-haired man stopped trying to kiss him and looked at him carefully.

"Yuuri, you know you can tell me anything." He smiled and hoped that would make his boyfriend talk.

"Uh. Okay. I... wanted to know... what you think about... uh, about sex."

"Oh..." Viktor was silent for a moment, trying to decipher if that was the real question or Yuuri simply had no idea how to ask what he really wanted to know. "I don't have much to say. I'm a virgin. My previous boyfriends casually never wanted to use condoms and I didn't want to get pregnant by mistake. What about you?"

"I-I'm a virgin too." He replied, blushing, and certainly relieved to know that he wasn't the only adult without experience. "Uh. Viktor, if I used a condom..." Viktor interrupted him by putting a finger on his lips.

"Yes, I want to have sex with you, Yuuri." He murmured in the most seductive voice that his nerves could allow him while the dark-haired man felt chills in the back of his neck. Viktor really wanted to take the next step in their relationship, but he was also inexperienced, and he wasn't really in a hurry to have sex. "But…"

"But…?" Yuuri looked up and feared for a negative response. It wasn't his intention to press Viktor, but what if his boyfriend didn't want him sexually...?

"Well..." Viktor stop hugged him and clasped his own hands nervously, though he laid his head on Yuuri's shoulder to keep in touch. "I have a proposal."

"... Okay. What... kind of proposal?" He also inquired a little nervous, not sure what to expect.

"As you know... I'm an Omega, you are an Alpha. The 'normal' thing would be for the proud Alpha to be the one who penetrates while the submissive Omega receives without questioning it." At that Yuuri flushed more, embarrassed. "And… Yuuri, you know that I like children and I hope to have my own in a few years. But, as I said, I don't want to get pregnant by mistake while we continue studying…."

Oh.

Yuuri then understood where things were going.

"And... if you agree... we could try it the other way around." He finished staring at the floor, thinking that Yuuri was going to refuse. But Viktor had to try anyway. His previous boyfriends didn't accept those terms, in fact, one of them tried to force him to have sex and the other immediately cut off with him as soon as he knew he wouldn't get unprotected sex. Viktor even suspected that one of them was trying to get him pregnant on purpose so he could mark him.

But if Yuuri refused, he would understand and would let their first time be on the terms that the Alpha wanted, since he at least suggested using a condom and didn't want children soon, and Viktor had already been informed of several contraceptive methods that the others omega models use. He really wanted his first time to be with Yuuri.

"It's-it's fine." Yuuri said, and Viktor looked at him immediately with surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes..." He nodded and smiled as he looked up and down, too embarrassed to look at Viktor. "I... I want to be with you, and also I want you to feel comfortable. And... if being me the one who... the one... uh, the one who gets penetrated," he said getting redder and redder. “then I will be happy to take that place. I want to avoid an unplanned baby too.”

"Yuuri. You so sweet!” He smiled and hugged him effusively, so much that Makkachin got up from where he was lying and ran towards them to see what was happening. "Thank you, Yuuri! I promise you that I will do my best so we can both enjoy it.” He kissed him several times in the lips, then jumping on him on the bed and staying over him with loving eyes. “And don't worry about anything. Chris told me how to make an Alpha to be the bottom. We just need a lot of lubricant and… ”

"Viktor!" Yuuri laughed and covered his mouth with both hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't know the exact name of Yuuri's illness. But on the Internet they refer to it as "Generalized anxiety disorder." My mother has it since she was a child and have suffered a lot for it, especially because in her time psychiatry wasn't an advanced science and people didn't think that children needed medicines for anxiety (even today...). This type of anxiety is not caused by psychological traumas or things like that, and usually appears at unexpected times, even when there is nothing to worry about, and it is due to lack of certain chemicals in the brain that are compensated with the medicines that the psychiatrist consider necessary, and each case is different.  
*I'm not a psychiatry and this is just a fanfic, so if you need more information please go to see an actual doctor :'D
> 
> Note 2: This kind of anxiety is only for this fic, because I think the canon Yuuri have another type of anxiety since he is a fully functional person, and his anxiety only appears during moments of high pressure (competitions), and they never said in the anime if he takes anxiolytics (being a high-ranking athlete, Yuuri had to undergo to physical and psychological tests at some moment).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has to model on a important fashion show, and of course, he needs his lovely boyfriend's support.

Yuuri was nervous about two things. First, after the conversation he had with Viktor, he decided to speak in private with Chris to ask him for advices, since he needed to know what to do in that situation (luckily, Chris had a lot of experience in that field), additionally, he looked for more information on internet.

However, his nerves weren't because he didn't trust Viktor and feared being with him, it was because he was afraid that he would be the one that would do something wrong and ruin the moment for both of them and Viktor wouldn't want to try it again. Despite that, Viktor assured him that he wasn't expecting sex similar to a porn movie and that he only wanted to enjoy the moment with him, so they decided to have sex when they both felt totally prepared... and after they got condoms, some lubricant, a day off and a private place.

The second reason that he felt nervous was because, Viktor, his adorable omega boyfriend, had the great idea of inviting him to an event where he would be modeling, which meant Yuuri had to dressing well and being surrounded by unknown people. Viktor had even gave him a VIP pass.

Yuuri wasn’t really sure that he wanted to go. He had to work at the onsen, which always needed staff, but Viktor had commented about the fashion show in front of his family during a dinner, so Hiroko had to encouraged his son to rethink it.

"Do it for Vicchan, Yuuri." He remembered his mother had said with a sympathetic smile when Viktor had already left. Hiroko knew about his son's fear for crowds, but she also knew that Yuuri was already an adult and he had learned how to handle that fear years ago. "Vicchan invited you to the fashion show because he wants you to be there for him. You are his boyfriend and he needs your support. And yes, we always need help in the onsen, but a day without you here wouldn’t be bad." Then she placed a gentle hand on his right cheek and looked into his eyes. "If you don't go, Vicchan could get sad."

"Yes. You're right." Yuuri sigh, remembering the glow in Viktor's eyes when he handed him the invitation, and he knew his mother was right. Viktor had promise to support him in everything he need, and Yuuri had promise that he would do the same for him. "Okay, I'll go."

And this is how he was in his current predicament, in front of the door of an elegant building, showing his invitation to a doorman and enter into a large room with a long vertical track in the middle, meeting a sea of people with no faces and elegant clothes. Yuuri felt more out of place than normal.

Viktor had to leave college early to prepare himself for the fashion event, while Yuuri left at his normal time and went home to do homework, help a little in the onsen and take his medicine. A few hours later he took a taxi to go to the address imprinted in the invitation, though making a quick stop in a store to buy a small gift (Toshiya insisted that Viktor would love a detail).

The event wasn't big, it was rather a private catwalk to show clothes to local investors, but it would be carried out by a prestigious fashion company, so, for Viktor, it was an important event. Yuuri did his best to comb his hair back and dressed in his best outfit, a suit which he bought years ago... It wasn't very comfortable to wear, since fit a little tightly and Yuuri felt odd, because it wasn't the kind of clothes that he would ever like to use, like never.

Yuuri didn't know anyone inside the event hall, so he stayed in some far corner while trying to keep his anxiety in order. Then he was startled a little when he received a text message.

"Yuuriii~ are you here? <3"

"Yes. I arrived a few minutes ago." He wrote with a small smile on his face when he saw the heart.

"I'm glad you came, solnyskho !!! See you when the runway ends!!! <3 <3 <3"

"Okay <3" Yuuri smiled and sighed, feeling calmer. Knowing that Viktor was happy with his presence made him felt that he weren't there in vain.

The dark-haired man knew the event was starting when people began to sit next around the track and a man said a few words with a mic. And since Yuuri had VIP preference, he had been told that he could sit in one of the chairs in the front row.

The room went dark and a light show began with techno music coming out of the amplifiers. Viktor was one of the first models to appear, showing his perfect dancer posture and his long legs that moved forward with a rhythmic swagger while a rehearsed smile adorned his mouth.

Yuuri didn't know much about clothes and much less about fashion, but he could appreciate how his omega looked wrapped in them. As same the other models, Viktor came in and out with different clothes and styles, with his silver hair sometimes loose or collected in a horse tail while shining ethereally against the stage lights. He looked more sensual, handsome and confident than ever, and Yuuri, feeling more in love with him, also felt proud because Viktor took his job so seriously. Viktor was the model with the most grace, presence and elegance of all, and Yuuri didn't believe that simply because it was his boyfriend.

And as he walked down the platform, Viktor's blue eyes seemed to be looking for something insistently, and they didn't stop until they met Yuuri's browns eyes. Then his smile became genuine and raised his lips a little to throw a discreet kiss, causing Yuuri to startle and blushing.

At the end of the runway the models returned to the dressing rooms and some spectators withdrew, although some investors and executives stayed to chat.

"I'm changing clothes. I'll be out in a minute, Yuuri <3" Viktor had texted him, so Yuuri just walked around the snack area to calm down his nerves with food and get distracted by the background music. Unfortunately, he couldn't find soft drinks anywhere. His medicines don't do well with alcohol.

"Sorry for the delay, Yuuri." He heard Viktor say behind his back, then felt his arms around his waist and the omega's nose nuzzled his neck.

"Viktor." He turned and hugged him back, taking a deep breath to smell his sweet vanilla scent. At the same time, Viktor rubbed his wrists on his clothes to put his scent on him.

Viktor wore a magenta suit, fully adjusted to his muscles and curvature, and his long hair was collected in a donut, leaving only his bangs loose. He looked lovely, as always.

"Yuuri, you should have warned me that you would look so handsome today." Viktor complained in a playful voice, and the dark-haired man looked at him strangely. "It took me a while to recognize you when I was on the catwalk, I even thought you hadn't come. I've never seen you with your hair back. You look very, very handsome." He explained, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Yuuri blushed more than he already was. "Though your tie is questionable..."

"Oh. Thank you. You also look very handsome today." Yuuri said, and Viktor's cheeks also blushed a little. "And... and you were great up there on the catwalk. You surprised me."

"You like it? Really?" He inquired, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes flirtatiously, beating his silver eyelashes. Yuuri nodded immediately. "I'm glad. I did my best today because I knew you would be here. Thank you, Yuuri." He cupped one of his cheeks with affection and kissed him again. Yuuri's heart leapt with joy as he kissed back.

"I have something for you." Yuuri hurried to say after separating, taking out a small box from his suit's inside pocket. "I wanted to bring you a rose. Models always get roses, right?" He chuckled a little nervous. "But flowers wilt soon, and I thought it would be nice if we had a memory of this day that didn't wilt... and, and ... I hope you like it.” Viktor took the box slowly from his hand, admiring it a moment before opening it. He loved when Yuuri did things like this.

"Oh, Yuuri! It's beautiful!” Viktor took the flower-shaped pin between his fingers and showed his heart-shaped smile, feeling fascinated with the gift. “And its blue, my favorite color! Can you put it on me?” Yuuri placed the pin on Viktor suit's lapel, though needed like three attempts because his hands were shaking. Viktor then jumped on him to kiss him effusively. The pin wasn't that important, but it would mean a lot in a few years when they would look back to remember (with golden rings on their ring fingers, Viktor expected).

But their moment of intimacy was interrupted by a cough and a menacing smell. It was the smelled of angry an Alpha.

"Viktor. It's great to see you!" Said a tall alpha with brown hair, green eyes and a face that resembling of a Greek statue. He was a truly a handsome man, but his face was distorted by a fake smile. "You were amazing and very sensual on the catwalk, as always." The man reached out to Viktor to greet him.

"Mikhail... I wasn't expecting to see you here. And thank you." Viktor replied with a polite smile. And, without much desire, he corresponded the greeting (still hugging Yuuri with his other arm). Though he removed his hand immediately when the man tried to kiss it. "Ah. Silly me! I forgot you work for a modeling agency, of course you would be here trying to hunt naive models!" He said jokingly, but Yuuri could notice some tension in the air, Viktor even became stiff because of the smell of the other alpha.

"Exactly. I came in the hope of finding new models. But I'm always willing to work with you again. We mere a great team, remember?"

"No, we weren't. We wouldn't have taken different paths if we were that great." Viktor replied, still smiling. "I'm not interested in working with you again. Yakov Feltsman is my representative since I left you. I know I'm in very good hands now."

"I see." The alpha smiled without joy, then took a long drink of his champagne before speaking again, now towards Yuuri. "Ah, we haven't been introduced. I'm Mikhail, model representative, and ex-boyfriend of this amazing omega. Nice to meet you."

"Uh. Katsuki Yuuri. A pleasure." Yuuri introduced himself with the same kind voice with which he addressed all the clients of the onsen, but inside he was in panic. That alpha was tall, handsome and his grip was strong. As soon as Yuuri had his hand back he returned it to Viktor's waist and drew him tightly. He wasn't very strong, but he would try to protect Viktor anyway.

"Yuuri is my boyfriend." Viktor hurried to say, accentuating the present tense, before kissing Yuuri's cheek with affection, and wrapping him again with both arms in an almost possessively way. Yuuri relaxed a little, but still worried that Viktor smelled a little scared. "We've been dating for two months now."

"I see. And this new boyfriend of yours, what's his jobs? He doesn't look like a model or an executive with money. His suit looks old and second-hand. And why does he smell like you? He's so small, like an omega. Viktor, are you still afraid of getting a real Alpha?"

Yuuri wanted to replicate all that, but he had no idea which question should answered first. However, Viktor spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Mikhail. But my Yuuri and I have better things to do than listen to you, like going to that corner to kiss each other." The omega said, still smiling, and pointing out with a thumb to a random area. His aura of confident was back. "Besides, we don't want to take away more of your valuable time. Goodbye, Mikhail. Have a good life." Viktor began to walk, pulling Yuuri hand in hand with him. The brunet alpha wasn't very happy with that and followed them with his angry gaze until the couple got lost among the guests. "Ugh. I'm so sorry, Yuuri." Viktor said with a sigh as they reached a far corner. "I should have known that my insufferable ex-boyfriend would be here."

"It's okay." Yuuri smiled, because he really felt good in spite of everything, because Viktor hadn't let that guy to intimidate them, though Yuuri wished he could had support him better. "What about you? Are you alright?" He asked worried, noticing how Viktor hid his gaze. "Do you want to talk about that?"

"No… Yes, but not here. I can only tell you that that was the idiot who made a drama because I didn't want to have sex with him when we were had been dating only for three days."

"Oh." It was all Yuuri could say. Viktor had already told him about his two ex-boyfriends and the reasons why things didn't work out, so he could deduce that Mikhail was the one who terrorized and harassed Viktor for weeks after breaking up. Yuuri knew that it had been a mistake on his part to never ask for photos or their names so he could keep an eye on them in case they were close to Viktor. "We can leave, if you want."

"No." The omega said firmly. "This is my workplace, you are my lovely boyfriend, and that guy has no power over me and will never have." He assured Yuuri as he grabbed his hips gently and smiled. Yuuri tentatively smiled back. "So we're going to stay a little longer, I will talk to some executives while doing my 'I'm a silly omega' routine, then I'm going to showing you off a little. And, at the end of the day, we will spend a romantic evening in my apartment." He murmured the last sentence in his ear, and Yuuri blushed as he nodded.

Viktor's roommates had returned to their homes for holidays, while Viktor would stay in Japan since his parents were the ones who would travel from Russia to visit him; which meant that he and Yuuri would have the shared flat for themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor learn about Yuuri's past relationships.

After the event, and after Viktor changed to a more casual outfit in the dressing rooms, the couple decided to go to Yu-topia to have dinner with Yuuri's family. Yuuri took advantage of that and pick up some personal things that he would need if he wanted to spend some days in his boyfriend's apartment, like a change of clothes and his anti-odor deodorant.

"Yuuri. We should bathe together." Viktor suggested in a seductive voice, bordering between a playful and lascivious tone, lying on Yuuri's bed as he watched him walk around his room.

Viktor had already used the hot springs some times before, but always alone or accompanied by other omegas clients, as the hot springs were separated by secondary gender.

"Viktor." Yuuri gave out a tired sigh as he puts a few items inside a backpack. Maybe he would spend a couple of weeks with Viktor, but he would keep coming home to work, so he could always come back for the things he forgot. "You know we can't. The rules of the onsen strictly say that an alpha and an omega cannot bathe together in the hot springs unless they are married or marked, and if they are, they would use one of the private baths. Even if you're my boyfriend, I won't ignore the rules at your convenience."

"Married or marked." Viktor repeated in a low voice, with a small smile sticking out his lips. He got up from the bed and walked slowly until he hugged Yuuri from behind. "Okay, Yuuri. I would never ask you to break the rules for me. I'll wait whatever time is necessary for one of those two things to happen first and then we can bathe together."

Yuuri was so distracted thinking about whether he should buy a new toothbrush that it took him several seconds to realize what the omega had said. It wasn't until Viktor playfully kissed his neck that he understood the implications and his face flushed completely. But he said nothing and continued to fill his backpack, until a taxi arrived for them.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

When Yuuri crossed the entrance door was greeted by a very cheerfully Makkachin, who had no qualms about throwing his front paws on his shoulders to lick his face. Yuuri laughed as he petted his ears.

"I don't think you told me how you got your landlord and your roommates to accept Makkachin." Yuuri commented as he looked at the apartment with curiosity, putting his backpack on the floor next to a wall.

The main area of the apartment was spacious. It had a three-seater sofa in front of a medium plasma, and behind there was a small kitchen and dining table. There were also four doors, which could be assumed to be the rooms and the bathroom, because on each door hung a sign in the shape of an animal and the name of the owner written on it; Guang Hong (panda), Phichit (hamster), and Viktor (poodle).

"Oh, it was easy." Viktor petted Makkachin, and pointed out to his boyfriend to sit together on the couch. The dog jumped on the couch with them and asked Yuuri for more pets while showing his belly. "Makkachin is an anti-unwanted alphas dog, literally. He can detect alpha's intentions, though I don't know how he does it, I guess it’s part of his animal instinct. My parents gave him to me before coming to Japan, shortly after he finished his training. He is even certified." He pointed to the wall behind them and Yuuri noticed a paper hanging and framed. "This apartment is only for Omegas, even the landlord is an omega, so he agreed it was a great idea if we had a trained dog for our protection. His only condition was to clean up and not let him bark at night. But Makkachin is a good boy and we have never received a single complaint about him." The poodle wagged his tail after hearing his name and received more pets from both humans.

"Oh. I had no idea a dog can be trained for that." Yuuri commented, surprised. Then an alarm rang in his head. "That's mean... if Makkachin hadn't accepted me, you..." He stopped talking, remembering that Viktor had insisted so much on taking the poodle with him the first time he went to Yu-topia.

Viktor's blue eyes widened, and soon a grimace of regret appeared on his face.

"Yes, that's why I took Makkachin with me that day." He confessed when he realize what was Yuuri was talking about, looking at his pet to avoid the brown eyes. "If Makkachin hadn't reacted well with you, I would have left you without hesitation." Then he immediately returned his gaze to his boyfriend as a trembling smile formed in his mouth. "Bu-but I was sure Makkachin would accept you! I just..."

"Viktor. I understand." Yuuri interrupted him in a sympathetic voice. "I would have done the same if I had that opportunity..." He reached out and took one of Viktor's hands, showing an indulgent smile to let him know he wasn't angry. Viktor seemed to relax. "I... I also doubted you a little bit at first, though it was rather my anxiety speaking." He confessed. "But you've never done anything for me to distrust you. That's why I don't blame you for wanting to make sure you didn't make a mistake with me." And that he wasn't a double-faced scumbag like his ex-boyfriends, which was something Yuuri didn't add because he assumed that it was implicit.

Meeting Mikhail made him realize that Viktor was also afraid of being in a bad relationship again, that he wasn't the only one who wanted to avoid being betrayed by someone he loved once again. Both had their own fears, but also both were willing to try again.

"Thank you for understanding, Yuuri." Viktor lay on him to hug him, leaving Makkachin between them, and kissed his boyfriend several times on the cheek. "Makkachin reacted aggressively when he met my previous boyfriends because he felt their bad intentions, but I just thought he was being overprotective because of his training. Then Mikhail tried to abuse me and Makkachin bit him. However, I was sure Makkachin would accept you, because you are the most adorable alpha I know."

"And you are the most adorable omega I know." Yuuri replied quietly, showing a shy smile as his cheeks painted red.

Something in Viktor melted when he heard those words from his alpha's mouth. Yuuri was the only person who didn't refer to him as 'sexy', 'sensual' or something related to his physical appearance, but used adjectives like 'intelligent' and 'adorable', and he loved that. So he didn't miss a chance to kiss him on the lips while feeling more in love with him.

"And seriously, don't worry." Yuuri insisted when they finished kissing. "Viktor. I... My personal experience may not compare to yours, since you know that I was in love with my best friend Yuuko for several years. But... I think I haven't told you about another girl who..." He looked down and suddenly shut up. Makkachin stopped moving his tail and began to whine, sensing his mood change.

"Another girl?" He inquired alarmed, feeling Yuuri tensed in his arms. "Did she do something to you?"

"No... Yes. I think so. I don't know." He shook his head and sighed. It was such a painful memory that even years later he still felt as if his heart was beaten by fists. But Viktor had already entrusted his past. It was his turn to trust him. "I ... had a 'friend' in high school that I liked very much. Kioko. She and I were close, we got out together sometimes and we even kissed. But..."

"But...?" Viktor repeated kindly, feeling that something disastrous would come after that 'but'.

"She had a boyfriend."

"Oh." Viktor was stunned, his eyes open. He never thought that Yuuri was the type of person who liked to be the third wheel on a relationship...

"It's not what you are thinking!" He hurried to say, embarrassed, and hopeful that Viktor didn't think the worst of him. "Kioko swore to me that her boyfriend was abusive to her and she was going to leave him soon for me. And I, naively, believed her..." He looked down, and this time his eyes stopped at the poodle for fear of look at his boyfriend's face. Makkachin tilted his head and huffed. "I know it was wrong and I still feel guilty about it. But I really thought she needed me..."

"Oh. Yuuri..." Viktor was certainly relieved after hearing that explanation, and a sigh escaped from his lungs as he put his free hand to his forehead. That totally changed the situation. That girl had taken advantage of Yuuri's innocence. He squeezed the hand they already had intertwined to let Yuuri know that he supporting him. "It's not your fault, Yuuri. It was just a mistake. We all make mistakes. I've also made mistakes for ignoring the signs of danger, Mikhail was one of them."

"Yes, I suppose you're right..." Yuuri nodded, and his shoulders were able to relax a little, as if a weight was taken off him. "It's just... what I told you... it wasn't the worst."

"Did something else happen?" Viktor questioned incredulous. What else had that girl done to his Yuuri?

"Uh... Well. One day I was run out of my anti-odor deodorant and I couldn't get more before going to class, so all my classmates smelled me..."

"Oh..." Viktor already know where the story was going and didn't like it at all. In anticipation, he settled on the couch to let Yuuri rest his head on his shoulder. Makkachin curled up next to the alpha.

"Obviously nobody kept their hurtful comments. I tried to ignore them. And everything was going pretty well until I met my 'friend'... She didn't tell me anything and looked at me strangely the rest of the day." He was silent for a moment, but continued when Viktor stroked his hair to cheer him up. "I tried several times to talk to her, but she didn't speak to me for days until... I... maybe ... I pressed her too hard and..." Every word he spoke his voice lowered, speaking slowly. Viktor imagined that Yuuri was trying not to cry. "She... got mad at me and told me that she hated my smell and to leave her alone, that she would never be my girlfriend and that none omega would be so stupid to date me... The last thing I knew about her is that she married her alleged abuser instead of going to college and now they have two children."

"I'm sorry you went through that, Yuuri." Viktor kissed his temple and hugged him tightly. Yuuri hugged him back, hiding his face and his stuffy nose against his neck. "That girl is an idiot and only played with you. If she really liked you enough to cheat to her boyfriend she wouldn't have left you for something as silly as your scent. She was going to get rid of you sooner or later; she only used your smell as an excuse to hurt you. If it's any consolation, I like your smell, and even if I didn't like it, I would never have left you for that. I'm dating you, not your scent. I'm your ideal stupid omega."

"Viktor!" He laughed and looked up to face him, unable to believe that his boyfriend managed to make him feel better with so few words, and freed his hand but only to be able to lay his own on Viktor's cheek with affection. "You aren't stupid, you are wonderful. And thanks for understanding. I... I'm also sorry that your ex-boyfriends have treated you badly."

"It's okay, Yuuri. It's not your fault, not mine either." He smiled and joined their foreheads together, touched noses. "We just trusted the wrong people and they hurt us. The positive thing about this is that we know now what not to do so not to repeat those bad experiences."

"Yes..." Yuuri leaned back to separate from Viktor and sat down again, averting his gaze once more. "By the way, I also sorry for not having been helpful this afternoon." He said, feeling a little anxious again for not having known how to react to the other alpha.

If he couldn't defend Viktor from simple words, how could the omega trust him in the future?

"Yuuri. The fact that you were with me on the event and you didn't fall for my ex's provocations was enough support, I assure you. Mikhail just wanted to provoke you and have an excuse to hit you, but you didn't fall for his trap. You did well keeping calm, believe me." The silver-haired man took the hand that had been on his cheek and kissed his knuckles calmly. Yuuri's heart jumped in surprise. "But let's forget about our bad decisions for tonight and focus on the right one, I mean, us." He commented playfully. Yuuri smiled, feeling a little better.

"Y-yes. I think the same." He blushed again. Although Yuuri still wasn't quite comfortable talking about that issues, having that conversation with Viktor had reassured him a lot.

"By the way, it's late, and you and I have to get up early tomorrow to go to work."

"Yes..." He laugh a little, feeling nervous again but because of a different reason. "I... where am I going to sleep?"

"You can sleep in Phichit's room. He said you could use his bed if you promised to wash the sheets and not touch his things. Or maybe..." He got his mouth closer to the alpha's ear, lowering his voice to become an intimate whisper. Yuuri shivered as he felt Viktor's hot breath on his shoulder. "You could sleep with me, in my room. My bed is very spacious and we both fit without problems. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. But I would like to have you close tonight. But I'll understand if you prefer to sleep in separate rooms."

"No. I like the idea of sleeping... with you." He admitted and looked up, seeing how Viktor smiled with satisfaction. "Just sleep." He added.

"Perfect." Viktor gave him a quick kiss on the lips and rose from the couch. "Just be careful with Makkachin, he usually kicks while he sleeps."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri have an intimate moment in the morning.

After changing his clothes in the bathroom, Yuuri finally entered his boyfriend's room. Viktor's bedroom was larger than his, with a desk for his laptop, a window with pink curtains, a wooden wardrobe; a queen size bed and a tiny bed with blankets for Makkachin on the floor.

Yuuri looked around curiously for several seconds until his eyes fell on Viktor, who was combing his long hair in a braid so it wouldn't get entangled, waiting for him on the bed. Viktor turned to him and smiled, causing the dark-haired man to blush and tremble a little at the new feeling of intimacy.

It was the first time he saw Viktor wearing such common clothes, without it being a branded shirt or some runways outfits; just a simple shirt and pajama pants.

God. Viktor looked amazing even wearing doggy prints.

"Are you okay with this, Yuuri?" Viktor inquired when they were already covered by the blankets. Makkachin jumped on the bed and fell between them, then get comfortable at the foot of the bed.

"Yes..." Yuuri dropped his head on the pillow and turned to Viktor. “It feels a little strange not to sleep in my bed. But I'm glad to be with you." He said with complete sincerity. He felt a little braver with the light off.

Then he heard Viktor's giggles in the dark as he rested his head on his right shoulder and surrounded him with his long arms, wrapping Yuuri tightly. Yuuri in response ran his fingers between the silver strands with delicately. It wasn't the first time they snugged in that position, but it was the first time they fell asleep.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Days passed and Viktor felt more and more in paradise. Never before has he spent so much time with Yuuri without their jobs or college interposing between them.

It was fantastic to wake up and be the face of his adorable boyfriend the first thing he saw on the morning, and smell his sweet scent before Yuuri used his anti-odor deodorant to hide it. It was also fantastic to be able to get home and be enthusiastically received by his lovely dog and a hot meal waiting for him at the table. Yuuri had undoubtedly inherited his parents' culinary skills.

Viktor himself wasn't very good at cooking, but he and his roommates rotated their responsibilities, so he already had a couple of years of experience at the kitchen, so he offered to make simple dishes for breakfasts and dinners. Yuuri always thanked him with compliments and chaste kisses.

But a week later it all started a little differently.

Viktor opened his blue eyes heavily after hearing the alarm from his smartphone, being the first one to wake up as usual. Makkachin was not in their bed, but that wasn't unusual, the poodle liked to walk around the apartment, so he always left the door open at night. But when Viktor looked at his boyfriend, he noticed something unusual...

There was a lump in the middle of the sheets, right in the area where Yuuri's member should be...

Oh.

Yuuri had an involuntary erection.

Viktor would laughed at that since it was something normal, it had happened to him many times before, but never in front of someone else... So he remained silent, contemplating what he should do to avoid an embarrassing moment for Yuuri.

A few seconds later Yuuri's internal clock decided to wake him up instead of Viktor and the dark-haired man began to shake his eyelashes lazily.

"Good morning..." He muttered with a smile when he realized that Viktor was already awake. And after yawning he noticed that he was also staring at him expectantly, resting his elbow on the bed. "Uh. Is something wrong?"

Viktor blinked a few times in a row, a little startled, and instead of answering, he took his eyes to the 'issue', that was the moment when Yuuri was lucid enough to perceive 'the problem' between his legs.

Yuuri was instantly paralyzed, not knowing what to do. His face denoted terror and shame. And it wasn't until Viktor made a suggestion that he turned to look at him in surprise.

"I can help you with that, if you want." Viktor whispered, glancing at his boyfriend through his eyelashes and biting his lower lip, more excited than he had ever expected to be with such a proposition. Viktor didn't want to admit it out loud so as not to bother his boyfriend, but he was waiting for days an opportunity like this to start something like ‘that’ with Yuuri. But he would stop if the alpha refused.

Yuuri continued without saying anything, alternating his alert look between Viktor and his lower part, but the aroma of clear arousal that the omega gave off made him to understand that the suggestion was very serious.

"Are you-are you sure?" He inquired in a broken voice, almost squeaky, still swinging between shame and disbelief, as well as still mortified. Viktor approached and kissed his cheek gently, without losing the opportunity to sigh the answer over his ear.

"I'm sure, Yuuri." He responded by sticking his nose to Yuuri's neck, inhaling his scent, and reached out a hand under the sheets, feeling his boyfriend's body shivering in anticipation as he reached his goal. "I've never done something like this. Well, just to myself." He corrected with a seductive giggle. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Okay..." Yuuri shyly replied, feeling less anxious and more willing. Viktor's scent began to calm his nerves. Although he couldn't help but startle when he felt his boyfriend's fingers touching him under his pants.

Viktor's hand was big, covering his member, and went up and down with a slow and rhythmic sway as he continued breathing next to his mouth, stealing kisses from his alpha; using the precum that emanated from it as a lubricant. That was enough for Yuuri to shiver and feel a pleasant tickling through his limbs and for his throat to emit subtle gasps.

Viktor was so concentrated and delighted to be able to provoke such a pleasure to his boyfriend that he didn't notice the exact moment Yuuri turned to him and also brought a hand to his crotch. The omega couldn't help but let out a groan, surprised that Yuuri dared to reciprocate the act. His underwear had been tight for a while.

"It's o-okay if...?"

"Yes." He answered immediately, not giving Yuuri a chance to doubt. The trembling but firm hand on his member felt much better than he had ever done to himself. "You can touch me all you want, Yuuri... ngh..."

The couple continued to experiment, with their breaths and aromas mixed throughout the room. At some point Viktor sit over Yuuri, with their pelvis brushing, and took advantage of his free hand to caress his Yuuri's waist and chest while feeling his hips and thighs being touched. Yuuri was the first one to finish, announcing his orgasm with a faint groan between his teeth, but his shaking legs told Viktor he had done a good job.

The omega ended seconds later, with his arms clinging to his alpha's shoulders and his mouth glued to his neck, sucking near his sweat glands, feeling more than satisfied as his body trembled. He continued kissing Yuuri until they both felt uncomfortable with the dampness of their clothes and the sweat that covered their skin.

"Viktor... that was ..."

"Amazing." Said the silver-haired man, and by the happy look and the bright smile that Yuuri projected on his still sleepy face, Viktor knew that he was feeling the same.

Although Yuuri completely woke up when he saw Makkachin watching them from the door, his head tilted curiously. Viktor laughed as Yuuri covered his face with a pillow.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Viktor was hungry. Because he and Yuuri had the great idea of masturbating each other on that morning, he didn't have time to prepare a decent breakfast for both of them. Although he had to admit that he didn't regret it at all.

He could only eat a bit of cereal while Yuuri took a quick shower, and left another bowl of cereal for the dark-haired man before taking a shower too. When he got out of the shower, Yuuri had already left for work, but the alpha remebered feed up Makkachin and changed his bowl of water.

"Why you are so smiling today?" Inquired Mila Babicheva, one of his fellow models, who was also represented by Yakov. She was also Russian and knew very little of Japanese, so Viktor used to speak with her in their mother tongue or in English.

"Sorry!" Viktor smiled as he watched the time on his smartphone, praying for lunch's time. "That's something between my boyfriend and me."

"Oh. Then the rumors are true! You really have a boyfriend." Said the redhead with surprise, sitting in the chair next to Viktor's while they both waited for their turn to be made up. "Is your boyfriend that omega you were hugging during the last runway?"

"Omega?" Viktor repeated, confused, and stop looking at his phone to look at her. It took him several seconds to remember that Yuuri is used to be confused with an omega or a beta because of his lack of smell. "Yes, that's my boyfriend. But my Yuuri is not an omega, he's an alpha." He said a little defensively, not knowing what the redhead could answer. Mila was a nice girl, but she tended to be quite reckless on her comments.

"Is he an alpha?" The girl's blue eyes widened, remarkably incredulous. "But he's so small, and he smelled like you!"

"No. Yuuri is not small." Viktor laughed. He could see that there was no malice in the girl's observation. "He's tall, it's just that I'm a little taller than him. And he lets me put my scent on him because he likes my scent." He said, not being entirely a lie, because he wasn't going to tell her about his anxiety. That was private.

"Ah, I see. How cute!" She exclaimed with both hands over her chest. "I want an alpha that lets me put my scent on him too! No wonder you're always so happy."

"...Yes." Viktor suddenly sighed with a smile, posing a cheek on his cheek as he remembered what had happened that morning. "My Yuuri makes me very happy."

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"I hope you aren't talking about me." Said Yuri Plisetsky with his usual abruptness, in Russian, since he was also Russian and had no idea of Japanese. He was part of a new clothing campaign that used teenagers from other countries because, apparently, the Japanese people worshiped foreigners. Yuri was 17 years old and recently presented as an alpha.

"Right. Your name is Yuri, like Viktor's boyfriend, right?" Mila said with a chuckle, and the blond alpha made a face of disgust.

"Ugh. Viktor, do me a favor and refer to the loser you have as a boyfriend by another name. I don't want people to think you're my omega. I don't like old people like you. I don't have bad taste." Viktor, far from being offended, he couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't going to be bothered by a child.

"Don't worry, Yuri. I don't want a misunderstanding either and people think I'm a cradle robber. My Yuuri is a mature person, unlike you." He winked and the redhead laughed. Yuri rolled his eyes and kept walking.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Yuuri, I must say that you look very happy today. Too much." Mari commented while looking at him from top to bottom, with a raised eyebrow. At that time of the afternoon there weren't many patrons in the small restaurant of the onsen, so the siblings had time to rest and chat for a while. "Did you and Viktor do 'something'? I'll be have a lot of little nephews soon?" She laughed when her brother's face instantly turned red.

"No comment." It was all that Yuuri said while looking at the patrons, praying that someone needed his services to avoid the conversation, and using one hand to hid the purple mark that his boyfriend had left on the back of his neck. He hoped Mari wouldn't ask why he wore a high-neck shirt in the middle of summer.

"Okay, I won't get into your sex life, little brother. I'm not interested." Yuuri turned to see her with a frown and his cheeks flushed, begging her with his eyes to leave him alone. "But seriously, I'm glad to see that Viktor is good for you. I haven't seen you this relaxed since you were five." Mari slapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him before going to service another client.

Yuuri blinked. Mari was right.

It was true that his relationship with Viktor caused him some anxiety, but not the kind of anxiety that affected him badly or made him feel overwhelmed. It was more... exciting. Being with Viktor was a new experience every day.

And though it was also true that he constantly worried about doing something wrong that could ruin his relationship with him... Viktor somehow managed to convince him that he would always be there to support him, that if something went wrong they would find a way to solve it together.

Viktor made him feel calmer and safer, made him hate his scent less. It made him happy. And he was hoping Viktor was feeling the same about him.

Yuuri took out his smartphone and looked at the time to find out if it was time for him to take his medicine and found a text from his boyfriend (he always put his phone on silent at work). Viktor was remembering him of the exact time he should take his medicine so that he wouldn't forget it. Yuuri thanked him and added the heart emoji.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri strengthen their relationship in many ways ~

Viktor terribly missed Yuuri. After spending two wonderful weeks together, and after his parents visiting them from Russia and approving of their relationship before go back, their roommates returned from their vacation and Yuuri had to return to Yu-tupia, leaving behind a disheartened Viktor and a sad Makkachin, who now sat in front of the front door as if waiting for someone (even though the three omegas were already inside the apartment).

But that wasn't the worst thing.

Viktor was in Heat, and for the first time in his life he was eager to spend it together along with an alpha, his Alpha. However, he had previously agreed with Yuuri that they wouldn't have sex until they both felt ready for it.

And Viktor knew that Yuuri wasn't ready yet.

He knew it the moment he told him that his heat was close and the Japanese's shoulders tensed as he lowered his gaze. Viktor's heart ached at the sight, but his brain reminded him in time of Yuuri's anxiety before his mouth spoke some accusatory nonsense.

"I'm so sorry I won't spend your heat with you." He remembered the guilt in his boyfriend's voice as he kept his eyes on the floor, possibly smelling Viktor's disappointment. "I..."

"It’s okay, Yuuri. I get it." He hugged Yuuri and kissed his temple. Yuuri took a moment but hugged him back. "I really wish you would be with me during my heat, but I admit I don't want our first time to be against your will. That wouldn't be romantic." He laughed a little when he realized that he really thought that. It really wouldn't be romantic if they had sex just on instinct.

"Are you sure...?" Yuuri asked, not being able to hold his gaze for several seconds on Viktor's eyes before lowering it again. "Aren't you... upset with me? You seem upset..."

"I'm not upset because of you, Yuuri." He said with a sigh. It exasperated him when his boyfriend became pessimistic. "I'm sad because I won't see you for five days. I'm going to miss you, solnyshko." He cupped Yuuri's cheeks and raised his face. "Also, in three months I will have my heat again and I hope to spend it with you. And this time I won't accept 'no' for an answer." He said flirtatiously. Yuuri widened his eyes, and the silver-haired man for a moment feared that he had misphrased his request and made him feel pressured.

However, Yuuri's eyes lit up and a shy smile appeared on his lips.

"Yes... I'll be ready for your next heat. I promise."

"Great. I'll be looking forward to that day." He replied with a smile before giving him one last kiss to say goodbye.

Now Viktor regretted not kissing his boyfriend more. He was alone, lying on a bed that wasn't his and inside a little not-homey room. But Viktor was already used to spending his heat at an Omega Clinic, away from the intrusive nose of any unwanted Alpha.

From his first heat at age 15, his mother made sure to rent him rooms in clinics so that he wasn't disturbed, so Viktor could spend those days eating and sleeping quietly, being attended by omega assistants (included in the price). Sometimes he used the TV service to watch adults videos and some toys to please himself, since he never wanted to spend his heat with anyone, much less with his ex-boyfriends, who more than once tried to put that idea into him.

Although once, when his heat felt unbearable, he was tempted to ask for a Beta assistant to his room, until he remembered that paying for sex wasn't his style (no matter how legal the Betas prostitutes were).

At that moment Viktor felt just like that, but thinking about his adorable boyfriend, remembering all the times they touched each other on his bed, imagining that his own hand was Yuuri's until he finally felt satiated.

After taking a shower and feeling more relaxed, Viktor returned to bed and took out his smartphone.

"I miss you <3" He wrote, and in less than a minute he received a reply.

"I miss you too." Yuuri replied. Viktor giggled. The dark-haired man rarely answered his texts so quickly, since he was always busy with the onsen and college's homework, but he had did promised to be on the lookout for the chat since the silver-haired man entered the clinic. "Makkachin misses you too."

"Is Makkachin behaving well? Have you had any problems with him?" Viktor knew that his dog was trained to be a good boy, but whenever he left him with his roommates it would result in disaster, like Makkachin biting the sofa or with his head inside the toilet. Phichit was too permissive with the poodle and Guang-Hong, the more reasonable of the two, was also in heat, at his boyfriend Leo's house.

"Makkachin is a good boy, he doesn't cause problems. I let him bite my old tennis shoes so he could play and I took him out for a walk. But my mom likes to feed him twice at dinner, and my dad gives him food under the table when he thinks no one is watching."

Viktor laughed and continued chatting with his boyfriend until nightfall.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

It had been three days since Viktor's heat began, and although they texted and sometimes talks by video calls, Yuuri yearned to have him close. The only thing he could do in those moments was to look at the photos that Viktor had on his social networks to try to miss him less.

He looked at the ones he had in his public account, the one he used for his modeling job, but after reading some of the inappropriate comments of Viktor's fans, who put too much emphasis on his perfect butt, he preferred to go to his private profile, where they were highlighted photos of both of them as protagonists.

The latest post was a photo of them, surely taken by Chris, sitting at a fast food restaurant table, kissing each other and ignoring the world, while Phichit stole fries from them. Yuuri laughed. That explained why his plate was suddenly half empty.

He kept looking at more posts, wondering how he had managed to make someone as perfect as Viktor fall in love with him, and that made him only missed him more.

At least Makkachin kept him company, since his boyfriend had asked him to take care of him because Phichit would take advantage of the fact that both Viktor and Guang-Hong would be outside the apartment to invite his boyfriend Seung-gil 'to sleep'.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A few days later, when Viktor was ready to go home, he didn't expect to find his boyfriend waiting for him in the clinic lobby at all.

Yuuri was sitting in one of the chairs against the wall, his back bent forward and staring at his hands with lost eyes, and one of his knees moved up and down, as if he was anxious about something.

"Yuuri?" The silver-haired man inquired in surprise, feeling as much happiness at seeing his boyfriend as he was worried about seeing him so tense.

The Japanese man raised his head, and as soon as he saw Viktor a smile appeared on his tired face, and it didn't take long for him to get up from the seat to walk quickly towards him.

Viktor instinctively waited for him with open arms, closing them around his shoulders when they collided.

"I didn't think I'd miss you that much." Yuuri muttered at once, his head on the neck of his omega. "It's not even been a week... but I feel like I haven't seen you for a month... Ah. I hope that didn't sound weird..."

Viktor's heart leapt with joy upon hearing the sincerity in his voice, and he even thought that he would cry moved if it wasn't because he was more focused on kissing his alpha's forehead while his wrists moved down his back to impregnate his scent on him, claiming him again as his after so many days apart.

"No, it doesn't sound weird..." Viktor sighed, squeezing Yuuri tighter against his chest. "I missed you a lot too, solnyshko." He stopped hugging him for a moment, but only to take his cheeks and direct his lips to his in a tender but needy kiss that lasted several seconds.

Yuuri seemed to relax and smiled, though his face was ashamed as he realized that other omegas, who were waiting their turn to enter their rooms, were looking at them with tenderness.

Viktor, of course, didn't miss the opportunity to show off his adorable alpha and continued to give him little kisses on the lips until he remembered that Makkachin was waiting for them at his in-laws' house.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Yuuri blinked. Viktor had texted him that he had just gotten a job at a Maid café. Well, it wasn't a steady job, and he'd probably only be there for a few days. The modeling agency always send models to different places to self-promote and earn some extra cash as long as it didn't interfere with the Fashion week’s schedule.

Viktor texted him the address and told him to invite whoever he wanted, so Yuuri invited his friends, but only Phichit and Yuuko, along with her triplets, were available.

"Oh! I've heard of this coffee shop." Yuuko said with a smile when they were in front of the premises. "It's very famous among young girls."

"They say the waiters are the cutest boys in the world!" One of the triplets said.

"Is that why they hired Uncle Viktor?" Another of the girls asked. Yuuri blushed.

Yuuko's daughters had always referred to him as 'uncle' rather than 'godfather', so they had recently started calling Viktor 'uncle' as well.

"They also say their milkshakes are good. Do you think Viktor gives us free food?" Phichit jokingly inquired as he opened the door and let the group through.

"Of course not!" Yuuri admonished him quietly. "I don't want Viktor having trouble with his superiors, so don't ask for anything for free."

"Oww..." Phichit and the triplets complained. Yuuko laughed.

A boy approached them when they entered, who was wearing a black anime butler style suit, with clearly fake glasses, and was making flirtatious gestures as he guided them to their table. That should be part of his duties.

After sitting down, Yuuri looked out for his smartphone to tell his boyfriend that he had already arrived, but that wasn't necessary since he heard Viktor's voice addressing him.

"What can I do for you, Master?" Viktor leaned forward with a helpful attitude, taking one of his boyfriend's hands in one of his gloved ones, showing a seductive smile as he flapped his silver lashes. He was also wearing a butler-style uniform, with his long hair tied up and falling down one of his shoulders.

Yuuri's face flushed completely, and reddened even more when Viktor kissed his hand.

"Am I going to receive that treatment too?" Phichit asked as he recorded Yuuri's reaction with his smartphone. The triplets did the same with their mother's smartphone while trying not to scream. Yuuko had her hands on her nose and eyes lit up.

"No." Viktor laughed. "Only the master of the table will receive my attention," he said, and sat down next to his alpha, bringing his mouth close to his ear. "I could kiss you right here, but I can't relate to clients. Sorry, solnyshko."

"I-it's okay. I get it, Vitya." Yuuri said with a small smile, Viktor then blushed a little. He adored when his boyfriend addressed him with his Russian nickname.

Yuuri was aware that the waiters in a maid café should act kawaii and interested in the clients, but they were just acting. He wasn't going to be jealous because Viktor was doing his job. Although it was also true that his anxiety sometimes made him worry without a reason.

Viktor kissed his hand once more and then rose from his seat to take their orders.

Later, when Phichit and the Nishigori girls had already left, Yuuri decided to stay to wait for his boyfriend.

"You." Yuuri heard someone speak to him, and when he turned around he saw a green-eyed blond alpha, clearly barely an adult, who was looking at him with contempt. He was also wearing the cafe uniform. And Yuuri would have been scared if it wasn't because his scent didn't indicate danger, so he just looked at him in confusion.

"Yes...?"

"You are that Yuri, Viktor's 'Yuri'." He stated without hesitation, sitting across from him at the other side of the table. "You are just as he describes you. Though I can tell that Viktor exaggerates by saying that you are attractive. You aren't."

"Uh, yeah. I'm that 'Yuri'." It was all he could think to answer as he felt his cheeks burn. Perhaps the teenager was trying to insult him, but Yuuri wasn't a high school boy that got offended by anything. Also, Viktor had told him that he always talked about him with his fellow models, but he didn't know how much. Now he realized it was enough that they could recognize him. That made Yuuri feel flattered.

"Hm... Do you know how annoying it is that everyone in the agency believes that Viktor is my omega?!" The boy exclaimed as he smacked the table with an open hand. "And all Viktor does is play along to annoy me! You seem like a reasonable guy. Tell the oldman that I don't need a sugar daddy!"

Yuuri blinked. The boy first insulted him and then flattered him...

"Oh. Are you Yuri Plise-pliset...?"

"Plisetsky." The 'other' Yuri nodded.

Right. He remembered now. Viktor had told him that some of his coworker thought that, whenever he spoke of 'his Yuuri', he was referring to the alpha Yuri Plisetsky, and that he liked to follow the joke to see their surprised faces when they realized they were wrong.

So Yuuri laughed.

"Oi! It's not fun!" The blond boy complained. "If the sponsors find out about that rumor, Viktor and I could got problems. Models shouldn't date each other, it could create a scandal with the local press."

"Ah, you have a point." Yuuri said more seriously. Viktor was gaining more and more popularity lately, so their relationship, although it wasn't a secret, wasn't public on their social networks. Yakov's orders. "I'll talk to him. I don't want this to affect your work and his."

"Thank you." Yuri said with a loud sigh, clearly relieved. "Glad to know that at least one of you two has a brain."

"Yuuuuuuri! I'm ready!" Viktor hummed after changing his clothes. But he stopped when he saw that both 'Yuris' turned to see him. "Oh! This is so strange and confusing." He laughed.

"I was already leaving." Yuri said getting up from the table. "Don't forget what we talked about." He said to Yuuri with threatening eyes, but the Japanese man raised an arm and said goodbye with a slight smile.

"I see you've met the 'other' Yuri already. He's a cute boy, right?" He reached out and his alpha walked to him to hug him.

"Viktor, stop bothering him." He said before kissing one of his cheeks. "He really cares about his reputation. Besides... you are my omega, not his." He kissed Viktor's neck and the omega couldn't help but moan. Luckily it wasn't that loud and only he could hear it. Yuuri then stopped, surprised at himself for acting so possessive.

"Mmh... Okay, my alpha." Viktor replied, clearly pleased by his attitude, and hugged his boyfriend tighter. "I can't deny you anything when you ask me in that cute way, Yuuri."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor needs an advice from Yuuri.

Yuuri liked to believe that he wasn't a jealous boyfriend.

He was completely sure that his boyfriend was in love with him and that he was a faithful person, since Viktor always showed his affection with kisses, hugs and understanding, so Yuuri always tried to reciprocate those acts in the same way, as well as being understanding with his job as a model.

So he didn't care if Viktor wore tight clothing and posed sensually for a camera, with those photos being later used for questionable purposes by strangers in the privacy of their rooms, since a model's job was to be a living mannequin to promote clothing brands and nothing else.

However, it did bother him to read the comments that these unknown people left on his boyfriend's social networks, which several of those comments were so graphic and unpleasant that they had to be deleted; or when a fan recognized Viktor on the street and they tried to play smart.

On those occasions Yuuri had to shut up and see how his omega pretended to be single so his fans still had the hope that one day they could seduce a Russian model.

"I really like your work." Said one of the alphas who got close and asked Viktor for an autograph.

The couple was in the middle of a romantic date inside a modest restaurant when a pair of fans approached to annoy them. But, of course, Viktor couldn't tell them that...

"I'm very glad to have your support." The omega replied with a wink as he signed two napkins on the table, and his fans smirked as they got too close to his personal space. One of them even took a deep breath to smell his vanilla scent in a very little disguised way.

Both men were handsome and as tall as Viktor. The Japanese man couldn't help but felt a little inadequate next to that trio.

"Could you give us your number?" Asked the second alpha with a smug smile, as if he thought he was handsome, but he wasn't; Viktor only had eyes for his Yuuri. But he smiled back at them as he wrote random numbers on the napkins.

Yuuri knew that his boyfriend wasn't going to give them his real phone number, but his heart ached every time that happened. However, he understood that it was better that their relationship wasn't known publicly so as not to be bothered by outsiders. Some fans could be dangerous, especially if they were frustrated people.

"I don't like this." Viktor said after those guys walked away, hiding his face in his crossed arms. "Remind me why I can't tell the world that I already have a wonderful alpha as a boyfriend." Yuuri, despite agreeing with him, smiled to reassure him.

"Because your fans would get jealous and stop supporting you. Many people like to imagine that their idol will magically fall in love with them. And got angry when they have a partner." He replied after shrugging his shoulders. "By the way, who is that wonderful alpha? I'm starting to get jealous too."

"Yuuri!" He raised his head with a frown as the dark-haired man laughed. "You know perfectly well that I talking about you. Don't you dare to doubt my fidelity, not even as a joke."

Seeing Viktor so serious, Yuuri stopped laughing, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Ah. You're right... I'm sorry." He looked down at his half-eaten bowl of rice and picked up his chopsticks again, though he didn't continue eating. He heard Viktor sigh and looked back at him as he felt his right hand on his left.

"No. Forgive me, Yuuri. I know you were joking. I shouldn't have gotten mad."

"It's okay." He put down his chopsticks and took Viktor's hand in his. Though still feeling a little guilty about hurting him, he could see that something else has been bother him, because Viktor rarely was this sensitive. "I'll try to read the room next time."

"No. Yuuri. Please. Don't let my bad mood affect you. I wasn't bothered by what you said. I just..." He sighed again. "I've been thinking a lot these days, and you just reminded me of it."

"Thinking... about what?" He inquired trying not to be alarmed. A cretinous part of his brain told him that Viktor was looking for a nice way to get rid of him, but the omega's hand clinging to his indicated that he was seeking an advice instead.

"About my job as a model." Yuuri immediately felt relief, but that feeling was replaced by concern at seeing Viktor's discouraged face. "I started modeling at my 16 for fun and help my parents to pay for my studies. But I'm going to graduate soon, and my school counselor gave me a list of companies willing to hire newly graduated accountants, especially with my notes. And I ... I need a formal job to get a work visa and be able to stay in Japan. I want to secure my stay before graduation. I love this country. And my parents are okay with that."

"Oh." Right. Viktor was a foreigner and his permission to live in Japan would expire after graduation, since he was an exchange student "So, are you thinking of… quitting modeling?" Viktor nodded, not daring to look at him.

For some reason Yuuri felt sad. If Viktor stopped modeling it would make their relationship easier, since it would no longer be secret to the public and they could have normal dates... However, the omega shone on the catwalks. Viktor looked cheerful and full of life when modeling.

And if Viktor was willing to give up modeling to ease his situation, Yuuri was willing to support him in whatever made him happy.

"Viktor.... I'll be direct with you." He looked the omega in the eye, and could felt Viktor's hand tremble, as if he feared the Japanese man would tell him to return to Russia. "I want you to do what makes you happy, and if modeling is what makes you happy right now, then do it. I will be there to help you in any way I can. Also, I'm sure modeling also counts as a formal job."

"Yuuri..." The omega looked at him in surprise. "Do you think… I have a future as a model? Don't you think I should look for an accountant job? I don't want to throw away years of studies and..."

"Viktor." The alpha interrupted him. "You are handsome and charming, also have elegance when walking on the catwalk. I know that you can be one of the best models in the world if you want to." Yuuri continued, not noticing his boyfriend's pinks cheeks. "I'm sure that when you want to retire as a model you will be able to find other jobs, and you will have your studies to support you. In other words, it won't have been a waste of time." He released their hands but only to take a drink from his tea.

"And when I retire as a model, when my beauty is gone and my face is full of wrinkles, will you still be by my side?" He inquired in a playful tone, taking advantage of the fact that Yuuri had that outburst of honesty in which he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

"Of course." He answered as if it were an obvious answer, and then blushed when he realized what he said. Viktor laughed with delight.

"Okay. It's decided then!" He exclaimed with a relieved smile, feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders. "I will continue my modeling career. I will send some resumes to companies just in case though. But I'll tell Yakov that he can count on me as a full time model. Though my only condition will be that my relationship with you could be public. "

"Uh!? Are you sure about that?" He asked, stunned. Viktor's agent always insisted that the models personal life should be secret.

"Of course." He answered without a doubt in his gaze, and the alpha felt calmer at the serenity in his expression. "I know many married models and their popularity is good. Also, you are very important to me, Yuuri. I'm tired of denying that you exist. If it weren't for you, I don't know how I would have solved this dilemma. You are one of the reasons why I love Japan." The Japanese man, with his heart pounding, smiled shyly. "If my fans get upset because I have a boyfriend, then I don't want those fans. You are my alpha, not them." The silver-haired man leaned over the table and stretching his neck to join his lips with his boyfriend's, not caring that his fans from a few minutes ago were still watching them from another table.

Yuuri froze at first, but a second later he got carried away and kissed Viktor back.

True. He was right. Viktor was his omega, and if that meant being harassed by his fans, or in the worst case, by the press, then he would bear it for him.

After finishing the kiss and looking at the faces of disbelief of the other alphas, Yuuri felt his spirits rise.

"Viktor. If the modeling doesn't work..." He continued. "We could hire you at Yu-topia so you can get your work visa."

"Oh! That's a great idea, Yuuri!" He exclaimed with bright eyes. "I know your parents love me and that they wouldn't let me go that easy. Mom Hiroko already 'threatened' me that I'll be her son-in-law for life." He chuckled.

"My mom what?!" Yuuri exclaimed, stunned, and internally thanked that he had left his glass of tea on the table, otherwise he would have spilling it.

"Oh, I was just kidding." Viktor winked. It wasn't really a joke, Hiroko had actually told him that, and Viktor, of course, agreed with her. But he didn't want his boyfriend to believe that he was going to ask him for marriage just to get a permanent visa.

"Oh, I see." He said, a bit relieved. Marrying Viktor sounded like a dream come true, but also sounded like a very hasty decision, especially since they haven't yet... "Umm... Viktor, there is something I would like to ask you. It's... on another topic."

"Yes, Yuuri?" He bat his long eyelashes, acting more flirtatious than usual. His fans were still watching them and he wanted to make it clear to them how in love he was with his alpha.

"Ah, but not here. I'll tell you later..."

"Okay, solnyshko." The couple then continued eating, but not before Viktor caught his attention by taking his hand once more. "Thank you for your support, Yuuri. This is one of the most important decisions of my life and I'm happy that you are included in it."

Now it was Yuuri who got close to kiss him, feeling Viktor's smile against his mouth, and also feeling strangely pleased to know that those alphas envied him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Some hours later, when Viktor accompanied Yuuri to Yu-topia to have some privacy (since his roommates were in the apartment), the silver-haired man remembered that his boyfriend wanted to talk.

"What do you wanted to talk about, solnyshko?" He sat next to him on the bed. Yuuri sighed, starting to get nervous, and looked anywhere but at Viktor.

"Well... Uh, in a few days my rut it's going to start. And... and I know that I wasn't there with you during your heat, but... I would like..., if you want..."

"Of course I want to be with you during your rut, Yuuri!" Viktor exclaimed immediately, excited, throwing himself on his alpha to hug him. "Don't worry, I know you don't want to do anything sexual so I don't expect anything to happen, but I would love to take care of you."

"Thanks, Viktor." He said relieved, and kissed his boyfriend to reaffirm his appreciation. "And yes... I don't think I'm ready yet, so I'll take suppressors."

"Okay. Do whatever makes you feel most comfortable, Yuuri. I just want to be with you on those days."

"Uh. In my case, my rut lasts only a couple of days. Three at most. And... I must warn you that sometimes my medicines don't get along with my rut. Sometimes... I get a little... irritable." He said with a bit of embarrassment, but he knew Viktor needed to know.

"Oh, I understand... Thanks for telling me, Yuuri. I'll keep that in mind." He kissed one of Yuuri's cheeks and massaged his back. The Russian man knew that it wasn't easy for his boyfriend to talk about something that involve his medications.

"By the way, Dad said it was okay if you wanted to bring Makkachin with you since you will be here for a few days. He and Mom will be happy to take care of him." Viktor smiled.

"I think Makkachin will love that idea. Your family pampers him more than Phichit and Guang Hong together."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Viktor didn't hate College, in fact, studying was one of his favorite moments of the day because he didn't have to worry about his way of dressing or being criticized by the other models. But at those moments he hated being about to graduate, because that's meant he couldn't skip classes so often so as not to jeopardize his grades.

So there he was, boring in his seat, trying to pay attention to the teacher on duty while his boyfriend's rut had started that morning and he wasn't there to pamper him. The good news is that it was Friday and he could spend the weekend with Yuuri without worrying about his work, since his agency allowed their models to spend their heats and ruts with their partners without deducting it from their salary.

Yuuri had assured him that he understood that he could not miss classes and that he would be waiting patiently for him (though that didn't make the waiting less tortuous for Viktor).

At least he had already filled his suitcase and bathed Makkachin to be a presentable poodle, even putting a little black bow tie on his collar; so the arrival at his apartment would be short.

So when the last class ended, Viktor shot out of the classroom and completely ignored his classmates who always invited him out even though he always rejected them. And when he and Makkachin finally reached Yu-topia they were greeted by an ever-smiling Hiroko, who had a plate of food ready for each of them.

"Yuuri had lunch an hour ago, so you'd better eat now before see him. Makkachin will stay with me at the reception. I know he's a good boy and he won't bother the customers."

The silver-haired man thanked his mother-in-law as he enjoyed a delicious bowl of katsudon.

When he finished eating, Viktor took his suitcase and left Makkachin with his in-laws, then Mari was the one who led him through the corridors to the room where Yuuri was separated from the rest.

Viktor recalled that Yuuri had explained to him that his family, being Toshiya, Mari and he alphas, had an extra room in Yu-topia to spend their rut with ease, and that he, not having a partner before, used to take suppressors to avoid that his sexual desires got out of control.

"Yuuri woke up in a bad mood." Her sister-in-law warned him when they stopped in front of the door. Viktor nodded, since he actually expected that. “But he will be glad to see you. Send me a text if you two need anything. ” After saying that, the girl slapped him on the back as a sign of support and then left the omega alone.

Viktor gave a long sigh, between worried but excited about being able to share something as intimate as a rut with Yuuri, and it took him several seconds before he decided to turn the knob and go inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri have a little misunderstanding, but everything turns out well.

Upon entering the room, Viktor's nose was struck by an intense but familiar aroma of coffee with a bitter touch that made him close his eyelids with pleasure.

He loved that scent, it's meant his alpha wasn't hiding his scent from him.

He opened his eyes and saw a queen size bed in the middle of the room, which was full of sheets and clothes, and a bulge in the center...

"Viktor ...?" He heard a shy voice speaking under the covers. The silver-haired man put his suitcase down and walked slowly towards him.

"Is it okay if I get close, Yuuri?"

"Yes... I mean, if you want to... And, um... You can come in."

"Yes, I want that." He replied softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed, making sure Yuuri was really fine with his presence. Then he felt a pair of arms tighten around his waist.

"Viktor, come in now." The Japanese man rushed at him in a whiny voice, which Viktor found adorable and smiled.

"Wait. I'll take off my shoes."

"I can't wait more."

Viktor kicked off his shoes so fast that he didn't even untie his laces and put his feet up on the bed. Yuuri quickly leaned over him to hug him and snuggle together between the pillows.

"I missed you." He murmured with his nose pressed against the neck of the omega, breathing in his vanilla scent without any embarrassment or pause, since his glasses didn't interfere.

Viktor felt a pleasant warmth run through his body as he shivered. Yuuri wasn't normally so daring. Apparently his rut take off his doubts and inhibitions, which was a pleasant surprise.

"I missed you all morning too, solnyshko." He kissed his forehead and Yuuri sighed. "By the way, Yuuri... This ... looks like a nest." Then he felt his boyfriend tense up and he knew he had said something wrong.

"Oh… Does that bother you?" He stopped hugging Viktor and sat on the bed as he backed away. The silver-haired man then felt a little in panic, fearing Yuuri would kick him out of the room.

Alphas didn't nest, rather, alphas usually shouldn't do a nest. A nest was something that omegas built to feel protected or when they were ready to breed. But Yuuri wasn't an omega...

"No, of course it doesn't bother me." Viktor also sat up and reached out to take one of his boyfriend's hands, and felt calmer when Yuuri didn't try to let go. "I think it's cute. I like your nest."

Yuuri looked up and blinked slowly, trying to understand what had happened, then he noticed the expression of alarm and the smell of fear that came from Viktor.

"Ah, Viktor. I-I'm so sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean to make you feel like this..." A sob escaped his mouth and he covered his face with both hands.

"Oh no. Yuuri, don't worry." He crawled carefully up to him and took him by the shoulders. "I really like your nest. I was only asking if it was one to make sure I was careful and not accidentally destroy it." He wrapped his arms around his waist after see him calmer and kissed his forehead. "Thanks for letting me in."

"Oh…." He took a deep breath and tried to regularize his breathing, using his hands to hold on to Viktor's back. "I'm really sorry, Viktor… I didn't meant to accuse you of…"

"It’s okay. I understand. I know you're not feeling well right now, solnyshko. And I should have expressed myself better. I didn't want you to think I don't like your nest. Come here." He gently tugged Yuuri and made him lie down next to him again, feeling himself more relaxed. "I really like being here with you. You are so cute and kind, and when you get angry you wrinkle your nose in such an adorable way and..."

"Viktor." He laughed, though a few tears, now of relieved, continued to roll. "I'm not a baby, stop talking to me like that, it's grotesque."

"But you like it when I say cheesy things." He defended himself with mock surprise.

"Sometimes I like it, sometimes I don't, but I put up with it most of the time because I know you like to say them and it doesn't really bother me." Viktor laughed.

"You know? I'd love for you to be that talkative all the time, or at least most of the time. I like your voice and to tell me what you really think." He took one of the alpha's hands and gently kissed the tips of his fingers.

"Ah... I..." He blushed, forgetting a little why he had started crying in the first place. "... I'll try. And again, I'm so sorry I was upset."

"Yuuri, I get-" Yuuri covered his mouth with the same hand.

"Let me finish." He asked abruptly, though without being a scold, as he removed his hand from Viktor's mouth and used it to wipe away his own tears. The curious omega let him continue. "I just ... I didn't think I would make a nest. I haven't made one in years, since I was a teenager. And I... I knew you would come and I started to make the nest automatically, without a thought, and it wasn't until I finished it that I realized that I didn't know how you would react when you saw it..."

"Okay, now I understand." He smiled and stroked his black hair. "You are very sweet and considerate, Yuuri, and I love that you thought of me while making this cute nest."

"Really?" He raised his head and looked at him, slightly shyly. "Don't you think ... it's improper for an alpha to show weakness?"

"Yuuri, you know I don't think that." He said, and if it weren't because he reminded himself that his boyfriend needed verbal reassurance, he would have been exasperated, but instead continued to smile, keeping that soft, playful voice that he knew the alpha liked. "You are one of the strongest people I know and... Tell me. Did I ever tell you why I chose you as my teammate that day?"

The dark-haired man looked at him curiously, suddenly remembering that Viktor had actually confessed to him that he had chosen him as a teammate, that they weren't chosen randomly as he had originally thought, but he never knew exactly why.

"... No. Why did you choose me?"

"As I told you before, I liked you for a long time, but you always ignored me." Yuuri, blushing, still felt a little mortified by that. "So I thought I should give up on my flirting, until one day you came to class being very sick, so sick that you sneezed in such an adorable way that I just wanted to squeeze you into my arms to make you feel better." He said and hugged him tight. Yuuri laughed. "And you kept going to class despite how bad you looked, because you were worried about your notes. I admired that about you. So the day you were absent and the teacher asked who offered to be your partner, I raised my arm so fast that I didn't even think about it, and I've never regretted that decision."

"Viktor ..." He looked at him in surprise. That... somehow explained many things.

The omega had seen him in his worst moments and was still at his side. The bad part of his brain told him it was just pity, but Viktor's actions and words told him that it was genuine concern.

"We all have bad days, Yuuri, and that doesn't make us weak. Besides, you've also seen me in a bad mood before. Did you like me less when I'm in a bad mood?" He inquired still playful. Yuuri shook his head to deny it.

"No... I..." He thought about it for a moment and understood what Viktor was referring to. "When you're in a bad mood, all I want is to help you feel better... I like to see you happy."

"Exactly, and I feel the same way about you, and while you want me here, I will do my best to make you feel better, because you are my boyfriend and I like to see you happy." He repeated his words and Yuuri's eyes filled with tears again, but this time with joy.

"Viktor... I also like you from the day we met."

"What?" He inquired a little startled, his cheeks flushed. They started dating four months ago, but they had known each other for more than a year. Viktor simply assumed that he managed to make Yuuri fell in love with him at some recent time, not from day one. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He laid his head on the omega’s shoulder and looked somewhere on the wall, though he picked up a few silver strands to play with. "But I knew you had a boyfriend at the time, Mikhail I guess, so I didn't think you were going to notice me..."

"Oh... And now you are telling me this because...?"

"Uh. I just thought you'd like to know..."

"Wow..." Viktor looked thoughtful for a moment and then showed his heart-shaped smile. "Yuuri. We liked each other from the beginning, we always tried to make each other happy, and now we are together in this beautiful nest. We are definitely destined to be together, solnyshko! You will never get rid of me!" He hugged him effusively and Yuuri turned to see him.

"Never?" He repeated in a challenging, almost childish tone, and the silver-haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Never." He stated and kissed his nose. "Unless you want me away."

"No. I want you right here with me. You are my omega." He said, and brought his lips to the omega's neck to kiss him several times. Viktor groaned in surprise but allowed Yuuri to continue.

"Yes. I... Ah... I'm only yours, Yuuri." He took the alpha's cheeks and redirected his lips to his. Yuuri had never behaved this bold and sensual like that, and Viktor loved that.

The dark-haired man then sat on top of him, their lips and pelvis together, and it didn't take Viktor long to grab his hips to help with the swing. But he stopped when Yuuri started to unbutton his shirt.

"Yuuri... Are you sure? I thought-" The sentence was cut by the alpha's lips, who then answered hotly and hurriedly.

"This is fine... I just want to... umh, touch you. You can touch me too. Are you-"

"I'm more than okay with this." He replied with a mischievous smile as he slid the yukata his boyfriend was wearing to appreciate his naked torso, noting that Yuuri was not wearing anything under his clothes, then his hands unbuttoned his own pants, although without taking them off completely.

The alfa didn't finish undressing either, since his goal was to touch his boyfriend's chest and abdomen, sliding his fingertips through his skin until he reached his crotch, where he wrapped their limbs between his fingers to stimulate them at the same time with a leisurely but not slow pace, enough to keep the omega on the edge. Viktor kissed every part of Yuuri's face he was able to reach between gasps, stroking his alfa's hips and butt to encourage him, until both finished.

"Yuuri. That was ..." He breathed out agitated, feeling his alpha's nose against his neck and sweat trickling down his forehead. "... very sensual." Though it wasn't the first time that they had touched each other, it was the first time that Yuuri had started it and put himself in control. Viktor loved that.

"I hope, uh... I wasn't too rough." He muttered shyly and the omega smiled.

"It was perfect. I have no complaints.” They kissed once more time and then lay on the bed, trying to catch their breath as they cuddled as close as physically possible, until Viktor realized that the sweat was beginning to make him uncomfortable. "I think we need a shower..."

"Oh. Yeah. You're right." Slowly, Yuuri sat down on the bed and pointed out a door Viktor hadn't noticed before. "There's a shower there... And uh, can I use it first? I need to use the bathroom…” He said a little embarrassed and the omega nodded.

Viktor was a little tired after college, so he closed his eyes for a moment, which turned into several minutes until Yuuri, with wet hair, shook him gently. The omega opened his eyelashes and saw the bright, modest smile of his adorable alpha. Yuuri was in a good mood now.

“You can use the shower now. And… uhm, I left you a towel and a yukata. ”

"Thanks, solnyshko." He said a little sleepily, but managed to get up and give him a little kiss before heading to the bathroom.

Viktor finished undressing and left his clothes in a basket and then went into the shower. Not two minutes had passed when he heard his boyfriend knock lightly on the door.

"Yes, Yuuri? You can come in.” It wasn't as if they hadn't seen each other naked before.

"Viktor. Uh…” The dark-haired man stuck his head in the door a little, so the silver-haired man could barely hear him. "Is it okay if I... use your clothes for... my nest?"

The omega didn't immediately respond. He felt his heart pumping and his face burning. Yuuri had not only made a nest thinking of him and let him in, but he also wanted his clothes to be part of it so his scent would be totally impregnated, which meant that it would become their nest. Viktor guessed it took him a long time to respond because Yuuri began to stutter nervously.

"Ah, it's fi-fine if you don't want to, I-"

"Yes, I want that!" He run the curtain and smiled at him. “Use all the clothes you need, solnyshko, even the ones in my suitcase. And sorry if it took me a little to answer, I was removing the soap from my face.”

"Ah." The alpha smiled, relieved and happy because he had gotten a positive answer. He fully enter the room and took the clothes from the basket, then slowly closed the door.

When Viktor came out of the shower, dressed in the green yukata Yuuri had left him and his long hair wrapped in the towel, he saw with joy how his clothes were already part of the nest, combined with Yuuri's clothes, and this time he didn't need permission to enter, since the alpha extended a hand to him and Viktor took it as he climbed to the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri want to celebrate their six month anniversary in the best possible way, but...

After spending three wonderful days of rut with Viktor, Yuuri felt that his relationship with the omega was advancing by leaps and bounds, because now he was able to imagine a future with him instead of a horrible breakup, and that... scared him anyway.

If he lost Viktor for some reason, would he be able to recover after that?

No. No. He shouldn't think like that. His latest psychiatrist and his parents always told him not to worry about things he couldn't know if they would happen.

Also… Viktor assured him that he would never leave him, and Viktor wasn't a manipulative liar like his high school almost-girlfriend, so Yuuri trusted him.

Perhaps his sudden fear was due to the omega needing a few days of space to be able to concentrate on his studies. Viktor had locked himself in his room to prepare for his final exams while continuing modeling. Yuuri missed Viktor those days, but at least they saw each other during classes (having intimate moments in the school restrooms) and chatted by text.

And even though he felt a fairly reasonable fear of losing Viktor, Yuuri did his best to stay positive. The omega was going to graduate soon and he didn't need to be distracted, much less having to deal with his alpha's insecurities.

And after being 'separated' for a week, Viktor finally had time for him.

"Want to have dinner tonight at my apartment?" He asked with a half-smile, using that tone of voice that he always used to playfully seduce him. "I hope you haven't forgotten that today is our six month together anniversary."

The dark-haired man turned to see him in surprise.

"Oh. Of course I didn't forget. Actually... I was hoping to be the one to invite you over my house for dinner today." He admitted with a shy smile.

As the week went by, Yuuri could see that Viktor was getting more and more exhausted, so he didn't want his omega to strain himself by cooking. Also, he had already planned the dinner for a while, he just needed to get a few more ingredients before he got home.

"Oh?" Viktor's eyes sparkled and his face seemed relieved. "Are you going to cook for me, solnyshko?" He mumbled closer to his face, batting his silver lashes flirtatiously, and would have kissed his alpha right there if it wasn't because they were in class and the teacher had scolded them many times for that. Yuuri blushed.

"Yes. And… you could stay over, if you want. My parents left the town over the weekend and Mari won't bother us." Viktor laughed lightly.

"I do. I love the idea. I love when you cook for me." He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Yuuri smiled. "But I must go to a costume rehearsal first, then I will go to my apartment for Makkachin and some clothes, then you will have me to yourself all night, solnyshko."

"Perfect." Yuuri quickly kissed him on the cheek as well after making sure that the teacher wasn't watching them. Viktor smiled, pleased.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After being with Yuuri during his rut, Viktor could felt their relationship getting stronger over time, to the point that he had started saving some money for their future together. However, he first needed to focus on the present.

His graduation would be within a month, and his work visa would be ready as soon as he signed any of the contracts he was still reviewing with Yakov, though Viktor was almost certain that he would end up signing for an exclusive contract for a clothing company specialized in omegas from 'varied sizes', for omegas like him who had to buy clothes 'for alphas' because omega sizes were too small or too tight; so Viktor had taken an entire week to study and make sure he didn't fail any subject, even if that meant sacrificing valuable time with his boyfriend…

But Yuuri had assured him that he understood and encouraged him to take as much time as necessary to study.

... He really missed Yuuri a lot those days, especially at night, when he was alone, sleeping in an empty bed, without his beloved alpha by his side...

He had to do something nice for his Yuuri, like invite him over to dinner, since they would soon be six months together. However, when he tried to do so, the alpha offered to cook for him instead, making Viktor felt like the luckiest omega in the world.

Though on the other hand, now he had to think of another gift.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Viktor arrived at Yu-topia several hours later, he expected to be received with a strong hug and an enthusiastic kiss, as always. And that exactly happened, but...

Yuuri didn't look good. In fact, he looked sick and his face was pale, like he'd seen a ghost, and he also looked... like he'd been crying. Even Makkachin began to whimper beside him. The poodle was good at picking up mood swings.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" He inquired concerned, especially since he realized that the alpha was still using his anti-odor deodorant. Yuuri didn't use his anti-odor deodorant when he was in the comfort of his home... unless he was hiding his mood.

"I-I'm fine." He smiled, even though his smile was off. "I'm a little tired, that's all. But come on, dinner is ready!" Yuuri took him his hand and led him to the family dining room. Makkachin followed them.

Viktor wanted to continue asking him questions, but a delicious and familiar aroma of food distracted him for a moment. And when Yuuri opened the door, the omega saw that there were several Russian dishes on the table, more specifically, his favorite Russian dishes, and a bottle of kvas inside a bucket of ice (and a ramune). And candles, a lots of candles.

"Yuuri!" He exclaimed in surprise, his mouth open and his hands resting on his own cheeks. The alpha had prepared a romantic dinner, just like in the romance movies that he liked so much despite the bad scripts. "But how…?"

"Your parents." He responded a little more lively. "I remembered that you said you couldn't find any good Russian food restaurants in Hasetsu, so I called your mother and asked her about your favorite food. She was very kind and gave me her recipes and some hints, and your father sent me some bottles of vodka and kvas. I don't know if I pronounced it right. And... uh. I hope everything went well."

"I'm sure of it, solnyshko, everything smells so delicious! Thank you." He reached out and carefully wrapped Yuuri's body. He was truly grateful that his boyfriend took the trouble to cook Russian dishes for him, even going so far as to include his parents in the plan. However, he was still worried about Yuuri, so he used his wrists on the skin of his neck to remove the artificial scent of the deodorant and replace it with his own scent.

Viktor didn't understand. Yuuri had been fine during classes. What the heck happened during the day to make him so distressed? Although he was somewhat reassured by the fact that Yuuri hugged him back and his body didn't feel tense. The omega then cupped his cheeks and kissed him many times until Yuuri laughed and pushed him aside.

"Viktor, the food is getting cold." He admonished him with a small smile.

"Ah, you're right. I'm starving and everything looks amazing." They separated and the silver-haired man went to sit at the table.

Yuuri served the food for both of them while Viktor opened the kvas and served himself a bit, then opened the ramune soda for Yuuri. It amused him to see the marble fall.

Makkachin's bowl was already on the floor, full of kibbles, some meat and bones.

The silver-haired man kept his blue eyes on his boyfriend during dinner, watching his slow movements, noticing his bitten fingernails and trembling hands. But he said nothing. He knew that Yuuri was taking his time before speaking.

Knowing him, he would be talk after dinner or before sleeping to 'not ruin their anniversary'; Or so he hoped, otherwise Viktor wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Mmh… delicious." He said after biting a piroshki and taking a small sip of his drink. "Ah, before I forget…" He took out a rectangular blue box wrapped in a red bow from the inside pocket of his suit and placed it on the table in front of Yuuri. "Open it."

The dark-haired man, surprised, took the box carefully and raised the lid. Inside it was a thin silver chain with a nameplate with 'Yuuri' engraved on it in Japanese.

"Viktor... It's ... beautiful." He said with his eyes on the necklace. And a candid smile finally lit up his tired face. "Thank you."

"No, thanks to you for everything, Yuuri." Viktor reached out and took one of his hands. "This necklace is just a small gesture of gratitude compared to everything you have done for me, for being by my side, for bear me and supporting me. Look, we also combined." He tossed his hair back and Yuuri could see that he was already wearing another identical chain around his neck. "And I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to put but our names." He laugh. "Mine is in Russian."

Yuuri, touched by his words and the gift, felt a lump in his throat and his eyes moistened. Pensively, he looked up and frowned, then spoke.

"Give me your necklace."

"What?" Viktor looked at him, confused. "My necklace? Why?"

"Yes. Uh... To... exchange them." He said with sudden shyness, as if he had just realized what he was suggesting.

"Oh… oh, I understand!" The omega showed his heart-shaped smile and began to unclasp the chain. "That's an excellent idea, Yuuri! I don't know how it didn't occur to me first!" He got up from the chair and went to sit next to his boyfriend. "Let me put it on you." He then put his previous chain with his name around Yuuri's neck, and Yuuri put his chain on Viktor's neck.

The omega looked at his 'new' accessory with the name of Yuuri written in kanji and sighed with delight. Now both had an object that united them. It weren't gold rings, but… they would come to that later, he was sure.

He turned back to Yuuri when he realized he had raised his hands to his face and Makkachin began to whimper again while resting his head on the alpha's legs.

"Yuuri? What's going on?" He inquired quietly, not sure how to act. It was supposed to be a happy moment. "Did I… did I say something wrong?"

"No! It's just..." He pulled air from his stuffy nose. And without warning, he turned to the silver-haired man and threw his arms over him. Viktor immediately hugged him back. "I was... wondering if I am enough for you, if our relationship was going somewhere... Then you come with this gift and remind me that yes, this is serious and that I must stop being so pessimistic. I trust you, and I love you, Viktor."

Viktor always believed that the first time he would hear an 'I love you' from his special person would be in a romantic context, just like that moment, though... without a sobbing Yuuri wetting his shirt. Despite that, the silver-haired man still felt his heart jumping with joy and his cheeks redden, and he didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yu-Yuuri... I love you too, solnyshko. Meeting you is one of the best things that has happened to me, and I love you being my alpha." He kissed his hair, as Yuuri was still with his face pressed to his shoulder. "The next time you feel like this don't hesitate to tell me. I'll be happy to tell you how much I love you as many times as necessary until you believe me."

"I-I know. I believe you. I just... I'm sorry... My head sometimes..."

"Yuuri, I know. I know." He assured him in a low voice. "But I also know that your head is only mean to you when something or someone puts a strange idea into you..." He said, hoping to prompt him to speak.

"Yes, you're right..." He sighed, and petted the poodle's head to reassure him. Makkachin licked his hand. "It's just... I met Kioko in the market today and... We talked."

Viktor blinked several times, and had to think hard to remember who the hell Kioko was.

Oh.

She was the girl Yuuri had been in love with in high school, the same one who had cheated on him, humiliated him, and had never supported him in anything.

"Yuuri, tell me what happened." He asked for as neutral as possible, and used the sleeves of his suit to gently dry his boyfriend's tears. But inside Viktor was really upset.

It was obvious that this girl had done or said something unpleasant to him. Yuuri wouldn't have been this distressed if they had simply greeted each other.

"Ah, but, the food..."

And now Yuuri was trying to change the topic...

Viktor got up from the table, went for his plate and glass, and then sat next to him again.

"I'll eat your delicious food while you tell me what happened, okay?" He said with a smile. The dark-haired man nodded slowly and saw his omega take a few bites before deciding to speak.

"Uh, well... After school and before coming home, I headed to the market for some last minute shopping and..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary  
Kvas: Common Russian beverage, similar to beer, usually contains a little alcohol and can be found in various flavors.  
Ramune: Japanese soda that is sold with infinity of flavors. It opens by press down a marble.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a talk with Kioko.

Yuuri checked again the list of ingredients on his smartphone to make sure he didn't forget anything. Several of the ingredients he needed for Russian dishes didn't exist in Japan, or at least he couldn't find them at any Hasetsu store, so he had to figure out how to replace the missing ingredients with others.

After making sure he had everything, meat, vegetables and spices in his shopping basket, he decided it was time to go the cash register. However, his nose felt an unpleasant itch and he stopped.

The air smelled of strawberries and cream.

Yuuri had learned to hate strawberries and cream.

With fear, he slowly turned around and saw the person from whom that unpleasant smell was coming out.

Kioko.

The pretty girl he had once loved in high school was now a sullen-faced woman. She was still beautiful, of course, but the dark circles under her honey-colored eyes and the exaggerated makeup on her cheekbones distorted her once-sweet features. And her angelic smile that he always thought it was kind, now stood out for its malice.

"Yuuri!" The woman got closer and the alpha man instinctively backed away, but his hip hit a fruit box and he couldn't move further.

Kioko acted as if they were old friends and that left him perplex.

"Oh. Hello." It was all he said, wary of her smile. If there was one thing Yuuri had learned working in the onsen it’s that he should always be formal and cordial with anyone.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Yuuri! I can't believe you're taller than me now." The omega giggled and the dark-haired man adjusted his glasses with his entire hand to cover his face, so Kioko wouldn't notice his gesture of disgust. Kioko always made jokes about his height.

"Uh, yeah. We haven't seen each other since... the high school graduation, I think..."

"Yes. Too bad we never keep in touch." She said flapping her lashes and waved her black hair with one hand, as if she hadn't been the one to say that she never wanted to see him again. Yuuri could immediately see the mark on her neck and her wedding ring, so he didn't understand why Kioko suddenly acted like she was flirting... "You know? Just yesterday I was wondering myself about you."

"Really?" He asked incredulously. He didn't believe it at all. The smell of the omega was starting to make him dizzy and upsetting his stomach.

"Yes..." She got closer and her scent intensified. "Maybe... we should exchange numbers. Do you have any social media? It would be great if could go out together and..."

"Sorry." He intentionally interrupted her. "I have to go, someone is waiting for me at home." He lied. "If you'll excuse me ..." Yuuri started to walk away, passing aside the brunette, but Kioko's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Yuuri, wait. I have one question..."

"What?" He asked more abruptly than he expected, shaking his arm to push away her painted nails. Kioko used to pinch him and he wasn't going to allow it again.

The omega's smile grew.

"How much did you pay that omega?"

"...What?" Now he was confused.

"Vitya, that... model. Obviously you paid him to date you." She laughed as if she had said something funny. Yuuri clenched his fists. "I bet whatever you want that you actually ordered him from Russia as a trophy boyfriend."

"That's not true." He said without thinking, and knew that it had been a mistake on his part to reply instead of leaving when the girl snorted derisively.

"Come on, Yuuri. He is Russian, he is a model, and he is very attractive. He would never notice someone as flat as you. It is obvious that he is motivated by money. But..." The omega put a finger to her chin, pretending to think. "Ah. You don't have money... So that means that he needs you to marry him and then get a marriage visa, right? Yes, that must be it. Only someone as innocent as you would be fooled so easily." She cocked her head in disappointment and approached the alpha. Yuuri backed away again, beginning to tremble. "Yuuri. Don't be naive. He doesn't want you, he's just using you." She faked a sad look. But Yuuri knew that was a lie, he knew that Viktor was with him because they loved each other. Though his heart ached anyway when he heard Kioko express his own fears in words, as if confirming them. "As soon as Vitya smells your scent he will leave you. No omega could bear to have an alpha with that scent. But I... if you give me another chance..." She continued blinking flirtatiously and Yuuri widened his eyes.

He was silent for a moment, paralyzed and not knowing what to say.

On the one hand he wanted to laugh because Kioko thought he had hidden his scent from Viktor, and on the other hand, he just didn't want to have to deal with her again. However, the sound of his phone alerted him that he had a text message from his omega and that somehow appeased the panic gears in his brain.

Then he blinked, sighed, and reminded himself that he was no longer fifteen and that he didn't have to put up with Kioko or explain her anything.

A year ago that reunion would have affected him in a very negative way without a doubt, but now, Yuuri felt more confident. And it was thanks to Viktor he knew that the only things he needed in a relationship was compression, respect, love and above all, stability; things that Kioko apparently didn't know because, according to what Yuuko had told him, Kioko was going through a divorce, because her alpha had been unfaithful to her with other omegas and some betas girls.

So he knew it wouldn't made sense to argue with her.

"No. I can't stand your smell." He said, looking hard at the omega, who seemed surprised by the rejection. Yuuri kept walking without looking back.

Something he had learned from Viktor it was that he would never let others put him down again.

He no longer cared if Kioko insulted him as she did years ago, when he was too young and naive and didn't have enough self-esteem to differentiate a hurtful comment disguised as a compliment from a real compliment; but he wouldn't stay there to listen to how Kioko tried to discredit Viktor while she projected her own filth onto him.

After that incident Yuuri didn't remember when he had paid in the cash register or how he had got home.

But he did remember his agitated breathing and shaking hands as he cut the vegetables.

His parents weren't at home and Mari was working at the reception, so no one heard his sobs when he could no longer hold them back.

Seeing Kioko triggered some bad memories, the kind of memories he hadn't overcome because he had completely forgotten them, until that moment. And that caused that all the negative ideas he had accumulated throughout the week returned to his exhausted mind as his body was shaking.

He knew it wasn't fair for Viktor to doubt him just because his brain decided to remind him why he had given up on dating for so many years, and the fear and shame were enough to make his knees buckle and he ended up sitting on the kitchen floor at the same time he was desperately gasping for air.

He felt a little better after crying and checking the text messages from his boyfriend, who reminded him that it was time to take his medications and that he hoped to see him soon. Yuuri smiled and thanked him with a lot of heart emojis.

It was then that he got up from the floor, dried his tears, took his medications and continued cooking. He didn't want his anniversary to be ruined because of her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Yuuri finished telling what had happened, he turned to see his boyfriend, realizing that it had been a while since he made any noise.

Viktor had his sights set on the table, his hands rested on his thighs as they trembled slightly.

And tears began to roll from his blue eyes.

"Viktor...?" Yuuri looked up at him in surprise, and quickly grabbed one of his shoulders. It was the first time he had seen the omega cry and he wasn't sure what to do.

"I knew she hurt you, but..." He turned to see him with a frown. "But I didn't know she hurt you in other ways, too."

"Oh, uh... I think so. I ... I don't really remember much. B-but I know she used to pinch my arms when she got upset, and she slapped me once... I thought she was just taking it out her anger on me for what her 'abusive boyfriend' was doing to her. But her boyfriend was never abusive to her..." He said quietly. The memories were indeed somewhat blurred, but Yuuri was almost certain that they were true. He remembered her nails digging into his skin and how he must wear long-sleeved shirts so his parents wouldn't see the cuts. However, what hurt him the most was seeing his boyfriend crying. "Vik-Viktor, are you alright?"

"No. I'm not fine! I'm upset!" He raised his voice without being a scream. Yuuri was startled. "She hurt you, and now she's trying to hurt you again! I don't care what she says about me, but I won't allow her to keep hurting you."

"Viktor, I'm fine." He smiled, and the silver-haired man must have seen his confident because he calmed down a bit. "It is true that I was agitated when I saw her, and it is also true that I got upset remembering the things she did to me, but Kioko no longer scare me. I won't let her have power over me again. It's just…" He ducked his head and sighed. "... She said you would leave me because of my scent, and that would have made me cry no matter who said it."

"Oh." Viktor blinked and it took him a few seconds to understand the situation. "You... you already felt bad before talking to her." He said, between an affirmation and a question, and the alpha nodded. "Yuuri. We didn't see each other for days, I didn't pay attention you. You must have thought that I was going to..." More tears ran down his cheeks, and the poodle began to howl. "It's my fault."

"No, no. Viktor, it's not your fault." He immediately wrapped the omega in his arms. It felt so weird that he was the one to comfort Viktor. "You can't control my thoughts, even I can't control my own thoughts. You haven't done anything wrong, Viktor. On the contrary, you have helped me a lot." He felt the omega arms around his waist and Makkachin's head still on his legs. "I already told you, I love you and I trust you. I don't want you to blame yourself for what my illness makes me think or for what Kioko once did to me. Just stay close to me, it's all I need from you."

Both the poodle and its owner were crying over him, and Yuuri wasn't really sure what to do, but he stroked Makkachin's head and Viktor's back until they both seemed to felt better.

"... Okay. I believe you. I'll be by your side as a long you want me there." Viktor said, and kissed his alpha's lips for a long time.

However, Yuuri cupped his cheeks, push his face away, and used his brown gaze to peer closely at his features.

"Something’s wrong?" He inquired curiously, confused by his intense gaze.

"No, it's just... I can't believe that you still look so handsome even after crying."

"Wow, Yuuri. I didn't think you were in the mood to flirt with me." He laughed amused and the alpha blushed. "But thank you. You flatter me." He wiped away his own tears, patted the back of his poodle, and sighed, though getting serious again. "But, Yuuri. If Kioko bothers you again..."

"I will ignore her." He said with determination. "I'm not interested in having her in my life again."

"In case she tries to do something else, you know you have my support, right?" Viktor reminded him, trying not to press. He knew firsthand that toxic ex-partners didn't stop so easily, but he also didn't want to scare Yuuri. "Ugh, I can't believe she dared flirt with you." He said with a frown and Yuuri laughed a little.

"I'm sure she was just trying to freak me out."

"Yuuri... Do your parents know that Kioko hurt you?"

"... I don't know. Mari knew. She found out from other people how Kioko cheated on her boyfriend with me and that she had left me because..., uh ... because of my scent." He sighed and looked down. "I had to beg her not to confront Kioko and make the situation worse, and I also asked her not to tell our parents. And I ask you the same thing.”

"... I get it." Viktor didn't agree that his in-laws didn't know about that, yet he respected his decision.

"Viktor, I hope this hasn't ruined-"

"Yuuri." He gently rebuked him. "This hasn't ruined anything. Today is our anniversary, it is our day. You cooked delicious dishes for me even though you weren't feeling well, and now we have matching necklaces. Tonight has been wonderful." He smiled, and the dark-haired man could see the honesty in his gaze. "Now, let's forget about Kioko and continue dining while I tell you how 'the other Yuri' and Mila accidentally spilled coffee on some dresses."

Yuuri nodded and appreciated the change of subject.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After dinner and Viktor helping him clean the kitchen, the couple headed to the alpha's room, where Yuuri started kissing his boyfriend just seconds after crossing the door.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you're in the mood for this." Viktor chuckled, happy to know that their night would end with caresses on the bed. "Just let me get Makka out of the room first."

Viktor called his dog, who was sniffing curiously at Yuuri's things, and motioned for him to leave. Makkachin barked and did that, then he closed the door.

When he turned to Yuuri, Viktor saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, and his face looked hesitant.

"What's wrong? Did I… misread the room?" He inquired worried, perhaps Yuuri didn’t want to...

"No. I do want to." He said without a trace of doubt in his voice and Viktor calmed down. "It's just ... I was thinking... I want to try it now." He looked down nervously.

"Try it?" He repeated, not sure what he meant, and sat down next to him.

"You know... you inside me." He said with his face completely red, even the omega blushed at hearing it. "But if you don't want…"

"Yes, I want!" He exclaimed at once. Viktor had been ready to take that step since long time ago, but he wanted his alpha to be sure too. Sex was never a priority in his life, but touching Yuuri always felt wonderful, so he liked to experience all kinds of things with him. But... "Oh, I didn't bring lube or condoms." He said defeated, thinking that this opportunity would be lost.

"I already thought about that." Yuuri opened a drawer from his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and three boxes of different size condoms. "I... uh, I didn't know your size, so I bought the sizes that I thought fit my memories... It would have been weird if I asked you directly." He admitted really embarrassed, Viktor laughed.

"Yes, it would have been a bit weird if you ask me about my penis size without a context." He took one of the boxes and checked it. "And... are you sure you want to do it now? This has nothing to do with what Kioko said, right? ” If Yuuri had everything ready, it was obvious that he had planned it ahead, but Viktor didn't want his alpha to try hard and do something he didn't want after such a tired day.

"Yes. It has nothing to do with her. ” He stated, less nervous. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about this since last week, but you said you needed space to study, so I preferred not to mention it until today."

"Oh. I see." He smiled, feeling pleased that his boyfriend really wanted that. "In that case ..." He lay down on Yuuri and started kissing him as they took off their clothes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri deepen their relationship.

"Show me what to do." Viktor asked quietly after they both finished undressing, although Yuuri still had his glasses.

"Wait, I... I must prepare myself first." The dark-haired man took the bottle of lube from the nightstand and opened it to spread a certain amount between his fingers, which then he brought to his crotch.

Viktor watched curiously as Yuuri first inserted a finger, staying several seconds inside before slowly moving it to stimulate the dilation.

"You've done it before." He commented with a smile, fascinated to see his alpha with his legs spread open and timidly showing how a second finger was inserted. Viktor then stroked his own member, expectantly.

"Y-yes... Chris sent me some links with ... ah, instructions for this." He responded with his face turning redder, perceiving the intense gaze of his boyfriend. "I... I've been prepare myself for... a few days, so it should be easier to..."

"Need help?" He sat next to him, not taking his eyes off his hand, but Yuuri shook his head. "Okay. Take your time." He kissed Yuuri's forehead, and continued rubbing his own member to keep the erection.

"I think... I'm ready." The alpha announced a few minutes later, after being able to have three fingers inside.

Viktor then took a condom and opened it slowly, being careful not to damage it. And he was glad that he had searched on internet information about how to use it, since his sex classes at school were limited to teaching him that the omega should be the penetrated one and nothing else.

"Can you... turn off the light?" Yuuri asked lying down on his back and Viktor nodded.

Upon returning to the bed the room was already dark, but thanks to the city lights coming through the window Viktor could see his boyfriend still with a shy face and trembling body, as well as smell his pheromones of clear excitement that filled the room.

"Are you okay in this position?" Inquired the omega, concerned. "I read somewhere that it would be less complicated if you were in four..."

"I'm fine like this. I... I want to see you." The alpha assured him, being surrounded by an aura of sensuality and shyness that the omega was grateful to be the only one to be able to witness. Furthermore, Viktor could hear the determination in his voice.

Viktor was also nervous. He was afraid of hurting his alpha, but he was confident that Yuuri was being honest and that it was okay to continue.

"Okay... You smell great." He whispered, running his nose down Yuuri's neck after settling between his legs, his body covering his boyfriend's.

"You smell good too." Yuuri replied in the same way, with a smile that seemed relieved. And he watched with interest as Viktor used the lubricant to smear the condom with a little of the liquid.

"Tell me if you need me to stop." Viktor placed the tip of his member into Yuuri's entrance and began to push slowly.

The alpha's breathing and heart began to shake as he felt the pressure inside him, however, he clutched his hands to his omega's arms to avoid trying to push him with them.

The sensation was strange but not painful, and the heat from Viktor's bare skin against his skin, adding the smell of sweat and pheromones, contributed to Yuuri's body gradually relaxing.

"I think it's inside..." Viktor commented quietly, Yuuri just nodded. "I will begin to move slowly."

The silver-haired man began to move his hips in a slowly way, going in and out of the alpha without much trouble, his hair cascading over his boyfriend's face. The lubricant and the previous preparation helped a lot.

"Ah. Viktor, wait." Yuuri suddenly asked, placing a hand on the omega's belly to stop him completely.

"It hurt?" He questioned concerned, and used his hands to hold Yuuri's ankles in an attempt to ease the burden on his legs.

"N-no. Well, a little, b-but... I need a few seconds." Yuuri took a deep breath to regularize his breathing, enough to calm the feeling of friction inside him. His arm was still resistant though.

Viktor watched him patiently. His instincts and throbbing member asked him to continue the act, but his brain and heart reminded him that his alpha trusted him, that he trusted that he would not harm him because of a moment of weakness. Alphas, unlike omegas, did not have the biological facility of being penetrated painlessly. So he remained static until Yuuri removed his hand.

The omega then continued, and bent over his boyfriend to reach his lips. Yuuri reciprocated the kiss effusively, so Viktor knew that everything was going well.

The alpha then placed his hands on Viktor's back and pressed his legs around his hips as he kissed the omega's neck to let him know he was enjoying it, and a slight moan of pleasure escaped his throat as his insides began to get used to the pressure.

Soon Viktor's ears were filled with gasps and sighs coming from his boyfriend, adding his own.

It felt good. It felt wonderful to be inside Yuuri while he had the alpha's legs around his hips to set the rhythm of his pelvis, which was increasing with each push.

After a few minutes Viktor felt himself on the edge, and he knew that Yuuri was too when he put a hand to his own member to stimulate it.

"Yuuri, I think..." He didn't even manage to complete the sentence when Yuuri had an orgasm so strong that the silver-haired man could felt the alpha shaking, leaving him speechless at the new sensation.

Viktor ejaculated a moment later with a loud moan, falling exhausted over his boyfriend. They both gasped for air, sweat and their scents mixing. And he could make out the sticky feeling of the white liquid the alpha had poured on both of them.

"Vi-Viktor... that was..." The dark-haired man couldn't find the exact words to express himself, but the silver-haired man understood what he was referring to when he saw his relaxed and pleased smile.

"Yes, I think the same. I love you." He kissed Yuuri one more time before taking off the condom and going to throw it in the trash can, while the alpha cleaned himself with a paper towel and then left his glasses on the nightstand.

Viktor returned to bed and curled up next to Yuuri until they both fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Viktor's eyelids slowly opened as he felt the rays of the sun touching his face. And when he was wide awake, he turned his head to see Yuuri sleeping peacefully beside him.

The silver-haired man smiled, remembering the night before, and kissed his boyfriend's forehead before putting his scent on him with his wrists. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed and stretched out his arms. His muscles ached, albeit in a good way, especially his hips. He supposed it was obvious to felt this way after what happened last night.

He got up, put on a yukata, and fumbled in his suitcase for some clean clothes. He needed to take a shower. And after opening the door, his heart broke a little when he saw Makkachin waiting for him on the other side, who wagged his tail and rose from the floor when he saw him. Surely the poor thing was waiting all night for them to open the door for him, since the poodle immediately entered the room and jumped into bed to lie on the alpha's back.

"Okay. Keep Yuuri company while I take a bath, Makka." He said quietly, and the poodle closed his eyes.

When Viktor entered the shower and felt the hot water fall over him, he couldn't help but remember the ups and downs of the day before. He didn't blame Yuuri for getting overwhelmed and cried. He knew that his alpha was a sensitive soul and Viktor loved taking care of him.

But he did blame Kioko for it.

She hurt Yuuri years ago. Viktor at first hadn't held any resentment towards the girl, since adolescents could become very cruel and make terrible mistakes, he himself hadn't been a saint in those years of his life. But the fact that Kioko had tried to manipulate Yuuri again was a bad move. So this time it was personal.

However, Viktor knew that revenge wouldn't make sense, since he was already a public figure in Hasetsu thanks to his work as a model and didn't want to ruin his career due to some unnecessary scandal. He also didn't wanted to publicly humiliate the girl, that would make him even worse person than her and also would stain his image of 'good boy' on his social networks. It was the best to ignore her.

But...

After the shower and drying his long hair as best he could, Viktor went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, but was surprised to see that Mari had already won the stove.

"Oh. Good morning." The alpha woman said after yawning, as she kept watching over the pans over the fire. "Where's Yuuri?"

"Good Morning." He smiled. "Yuuri is still sleeping. I... hoped to surprise him with breakfast." He admitted with a little blush. Mari smirked.

"I can make breakfast for you two if you want." She offered and Viktor nodded, gratefully. "Just set the table and I'll take care of the rest."

While Mari rummaged through the fridge for more ingredients to make three portions, Viktor placed three sets of plates, glasses, and cutlery on the table, as well as putting kibbles (which Toshiya and Hiroko had bought for Makkachin) in a bowl on the floor.

And before returning to the room to wake up his boyfriend and his dog, the omega turned to the alpha woman with a smile of feigned innocence.

"Mari, my favorite sister-in-law, can I ask you a question without you telling Yuuri after?"

The girl looked at him suspiciously at first, until she shrugged. She reminded herself that she could trust Viktor, as the omega had earned her respect for taking such good care of her younger brother.

"What do you want?"

"What can you tell me about... Kioko?"

"Ah." The brunette stopped what she was doing and frowned. "Did Yuuri tell you about her?" Viktor nodded. "How much did he tell you?"

"That she seduced him into make him believe that she was in an abusive relationship and that she needed his protection, and then mistreated him and left him because of his scent." Mari sighed and nodded. "And Yuuri also said that he told you not to face her." He smiled, raising an eyebrow, because knowing Mari, it was obvious that the alpha woman wouldn't remain silent.

"And as far as Yuuri knows, I never spoke to Kioko." She said and continued cooking. "I just... kindly warned her not to approach my brother again."

"Well, I think she already forgot that friendly chat." Viktor leaned against the sink to face his sister-in-law. "Yesterday she talked to Yuuri."

"What?!" She exclaimed, stunned. "What did she say to him? Is Yuuri okay?" Viktor summed up to Mari what Yuuri had told him, also adding how the dark-haired man looked better than Mari had thought he would be. "So... Yuuri is fine." She said calmer.

"Yes. Yuuri is fine. But I'm not okay with this." The omega said with a serious face. "So I need you to tell me..."

"Viktor?" A sleepy Yuuri entered the kitchen, followed by a happy Makkachin. Viktor quickly walked up to him to hug him and kiss him on the cheek. "You weren't there when I woke up... Oh, good morning, Mari."

"So sorry, solnyshko. You were sound asleep I didn't want to disturb you until the food was ready." He also received a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Go shower, we'll wait for you for breakfast."

"Okay..."

"I see you had a good anniversary, huh, little brother." Mari said, noticing the way Yuuri restricted the movement of his legs and his back was slightly hunched.

The alpha blushed and fled as fast as he could from the kitchen. He was still too sleepy to deal with his sister's teasing.

"What do you need to know about Kioko?" Mari inquired when they were alone again.

"Oh, not much, just tell me where I could find her... and maybe a photo so I can recognize her. Don't worry, I'm not going to talk to her." He winked and Mari smiled knowingly.

"Okay. I can do that. And don't worry too, I won't say anything to my little brother."

Later, when the couple had returned to the room with a full stomach, Yuuri was the first to speak.

"Viktor, about what happened last night..." He started, looking shyly at the floor and then at his boyfriend.

"Yes, solnyshko?" He encouraged him to speak while hugging his waist. Yuuri hugged him back, inhaling his vanilla scent.

"It was wonderful..."

"I know. It was wonderful for me too. And I would like to repeat it soon."

"Yes. I agree..." He replied blushing. "But not today. My back is killing me."

"I get it. I'm also exhausted and everything hurts. But I don't regret it." He kissed his lips and they both smiled, their foreheads resting against each other. "By the way ..., my heat is in two weeks. Would you like to spend it with me this time?" He flicked his eyelashes and Yuuri chuckled.

"Yes, I would love to... I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets revenge.

Viktor was ready to start his plan.

The exam week was over and he was sure everything would be fine. So now all he had to do was wait until his graduation to be free and start his new full-time modeling job; so he decided to take a few days off to rest and de-stress.

And at that time he wanted nothing more in the world than to be in the arms of his adorable alpha and fill his face with kisses. However, Yuuri was in the onsen covering the shift that Mari covered for him due to their anniversary, so the omega had many hours for himself that day..., so he decided to see his friends while his boyfriend would be too busy to realize what Viktor was doing.

Makkachin was with Mari, as his wonderful sister-in-law had offered to take him for a walk to give him a change to be able to carry out his plan for 'revenge' without worrying about interruptions.

To his surprise, it turned out that he and Kioko already knew each other, though not directly. She worked in a cafeteria near the modeling agency, where Mila and he used to drink coffee while gossiping about other models in their spare time, and Viktor remembered being served once by her. Kioko was the omega waitress with the harsh face and crooked smile, and now he understood why.

But as he promised to Yuuri and Mari, he wouldn't speak with her. He didn't need to cross words with this woman to let her know that he would do everything in his power to make his alpha happy and also make sure that no one would interfered with their happiness.

And who people did he know that would be willing to do anything for Yuuri?

Exactly. Chris and Yuuko…. Yuri was a surprise.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"And... which one of them is Kioko?" Yuuko asked quietly as she and the other three men sat at a table in the cafeteria.

"She's the one near the cash register... You really never met her?" Viktor asked in surprise.

"Nope" She shook her head, and continued speaking in a low voice. "Yuuri and I are childhood friends, but we went to different schools. Also, he never told me about Kioko. I found out about what happened some time later because of rumors, and when I asked Yuuri about it he just asked me not to tell his parents nothing." She said with a frown, still annoyed at the memory. "I don't know why Yuuri never told me. I guess he thought Takeshi and I would judge him." She sighed. "I wished he had asked us for help..."

"I see..." The silver-haired man muttered, and put a hand on the omega's shoulder to cheer her up. Yuuri was once in love with Yuuko, so it was quite understandable that he felt ashamed to go to her for help because of his failed 'non-relationship' with Kioko. "So there is no danger of her recognizing you, right?" He inquired with some relief. For his plan to work, he needed to make Kioko believe that he had no idea of her existence. That's why he waited several days before acting.

"I think so. Why? Are you going to tell us now what you have in mind?" She asked curiously, but Viktor only winked.

"What did that girl do to your boyfriend?" Yuri asked, looking up from his smartphone. Ever since he heard the word 'revenge' from someone as affable as Viktor he knew he had to be present.

"I can only say that she... wasn't kind to my Yuuri." He replied with a feign smile.

"Oh, I've never seen you this angry before." Chris commented with genuine surprise and a giggle. "Whatever she did to Yuuri it must have been really bad." The Swiss man knew that if Viktor hadn't told him the reason for his annoyance it was because it had to be something very personal, so Chris didn't think to pressure him for the details.

He had known Viktor for years. They were best friends since high school, friends who had traveled to Japan together as exchange students. And from all the times Chris had seen him in love, he knew that his relationship with Yuuri was the definitive one, so he would help his friend in whatever his plan was. After all, he would be the best man (Viktor had already promised him that).

"Can I take your order?" A waitress asked, and seeing that it wasn't Kioko, the group decided to order their drinks.

"Uh. Apparently Gerald will be fired and banned from runways." Yuri said with a bored face, still looking at his cellphone, after their orders were delivered.

"Really?" Asked the silver-haired man without much surprise, as if he already expected it. "Who told you? Is it already confirmed?"

"Mila told me, and she says other models told her, but she thinks the news comes from a reliable source."

"Who is Gerald? Is he another model?" Yuuko asked after drinking from her caramel milkshake.

"He's a photographer, and he's usually hired by several modeling agencies ... Or he was. I have worked with him a few times." Viktor replied before sip his coffee.

"Yes, he's also the photographer who kept offering omega models to take erotic pictures of them at his home, for free." Yuri said mockingly. "Ah yes, he's also the photographer who tried to woo Viktor for months and got very angry when he found out he had a boyfriend."

"Ugh, don't even remind me." Viktor said with a gesture of disgust. "Gerald refused to work with me until Yakov threatened to end his career. But my Yuuri doesn't have to know that, okay?"

"Oh, that's terrible!" Yuuko said, worriedly. "It must have been very awkward for you to work with him."

"Oh, not at all." Chris answered, resisting the urge to laugh, because he already knew the story. "Viktor kept talking about Yuuri and ‘how wonderful his alpha is’ in front of him, which made that photographer even more angry." He said raising an eyebrow, so Yuuko and Yuri understood the omega's current plan.

"But let's change the subject to something more pleasant." Viktor said suddenly, and turned to Yuuko. "How are the triplets?" Yuuko looked at him for a moment, confused, since they had already talked about her daughters on the way to the cafeteria, but then she noticed the withering look of a certain omega on their table, so she answered with a smile.

"The girls are fine, thanks. Axel says she wants to be a ballet dancer, Lutz says her dream this week is to be a firefighter, and Loop wants to be a model like her uncle Viktor."

"Aww. That is adorable." Chris said. "I bet they'll love to be the flower girls when Viktor and Yuuri get married."

"Are they getting married?" Yuri asked with zero surprise in his voice. Viktor and Yuuko laughed.

"No. I mean, not yet. First I would have to ask my Yuuri to marry me, and as much as I adore him, that's not in our plans yet."

"So what are we here for? You said you wanted to talk about your boyfriend. If it's not about a wedding, then what?"

Viktor's plan was to show off his relationship with Yuuri and nothing else, and Yuri was willing to help with that in order to make an unknown lady's day bitter.

"Well, in three weeks it will be my Yuuri's birthday and I want it to be a special day. It's the first time we will celebrate it together! So I need ideas for his gift." Viktor replied, cheerfully. "My parents-in-law and my sister-in-law said that Yuuri will love whatever I give him, but I want it to be something that he needs or like."

"How about jewelry?" Chris suggested, even though he could clearly see his new necklace.

"But I already gave him a silver necklace a few days ago, on our anniversary." He pretended to pout, though he was grateful that the alpha gave him the opportunity to mention the chain.

"Buy him a new smartphone." Yuri said, playing on his own smartphone. "If your relationship is really serious, you will give him a smartphone. His phone doesn't work."

"Uh? How do you know that?" He asked in surprise. Viktor had no idea that his boyfriend's cellphone was in bad shape.

"Because I told him to download a game to send me extra lives, but he replied that he can't, that the screen freezes and turns off when he tries to play, and that he will buy another when he has saved enough."

"Oh! I see... I would like to buy him a new one, but I really don't have the budget for that." He said with a sigh. His plan for the following months was to find a new place to live, because after graduation he had to leave the dorms to be occupied by a new student, and he would need the money for the move and other expenses. But he also didn't want to leave his boyfriend without a phone... "Maybe I could help him to pay for one..." He muttered thoughtfully.

"Then talk to Yuuri." Yuuko advised. "He is too proud to accept money from anyone without having earning it first. But if you tell him that helping him to have a new smartphone is his gift, then he'll accept it without problems. Also, Yuuri will want to choose his own smartphone."

"Yes, you're right... Yuuri doesn't like those kinds of surprises. I can imagine the discussion we'll have when I try to convince him to buy a new smartphone while he tries to convince me that he'll be happy with a second-hand one." He said with another sigh. At least he already knew what to give him.

The group keep chatting, with Viktor occasionally mentioning his Yuuri to remind them of how much he adored him, and they were having such a good time that the silver-haired man actually forgot about Kioko, and it wasn't until the omega herself went to their table to deliver the bill that Viktor saw her sullen face, so he smiled and thanked her while leaving a good tip on the table.

It was obvious that the omega had been listening to him. And she was probably very frustrated to find out that he was actually with Yuuri for love and not for whatever selfish reason this girl thought what couples were for. So Viktor left the cafeteria with the feeling of victory.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Yuuri, solnyshko, my love!" Viktor exclaimed, jumping over the alpha to hug him from behind. The dark-haired man squeaked, he didn't know that his boyfriend was already in Yu-topia.

"Oh, Viktor. Hello. To what do I owe the honor of my cheating boyfriend visiting me?" He asked with a smile, but that didn't stop Viktor from panicking.

"Your what?" He inquired with wide eyes. Had Yuuri found out that he went to Kioko's workplace and was upset with him...?

"Ah, sorry. I was kidding. I didn't mean to scare you." He said a bit ashamed, and quickly kissed his lips to reassure him. Viktor, as always, gladly accepted the kiss despite being confused. "You haven't seen your social networks, right?"

"My networks?" Still hugging his alpha, he used one hand to pull his smartphone out of his pants pocket, then saw the notifications, where he had been tagged in a photograph of him with Chris and Yuri in the cafeteria, sitting at the table while laughing. "Russian model Viktor Nikiforov is caught being friendly with two alphas who are not his partner. Is he the kind of omega who needs more than one alpha to feel satiated?" He read the post of a random user with horror, though he was relieved to see the supportive comments towards him and Yuuri. "This is stupid. I was with Chris and Yuri. And they cut Yuuko out of the picture. We just talked and drank coffee. They are our friends. Why do people think an omega with a partner can't have alpha friends?" He said with frustration. "You know this is a lie, right?"

"I know that, Vitya." He rested his head on the shoulder of his omega and breathed in his vanilla scent. Viktor felt calmer after hearing his petname. "I have to admit that I was worried at first, but then I saw the photo and understood that it was just a sensationalist post or some hater. Also, it was fun to see people fighting in the comments that swore that Yuri was your alpha and that's why it wasn't cheating." He chuckled.

"What?!" Viktor exclaimed, stunned, hugging his alpha tightly upon hearing such stupidity. "But I have posted thousands of photos of you and me together on my official account. If they are such a fan of mine they should have realized that my boyfriend is the 'Japanese Yuri with black hair and nice butt'."

"Nice what?" If Yuuri had been drinking a glass of water he surely would have spit it out.

"Your butt." Viktor replied, blinking flirtatiously, and put his smartphone away before putting his hands on Yuuri's butt to playfully squeeze it. "Your butt is so firm and round that if my fans knew it about it they would ask me how I managed to catch you and not backwards." He kissed one his boyfriend's cheeks and Yuuri laughed.

"W-well, I also like your butt." He replied with red cheeks. "Photographers always do such a good job of highlighting it."

"Uh-huh. Perverted and lonely alphas love to see the butts of the models they'll never be able to conquer. And my butt is only yours." He took Yuuri's right hand and brought it to his own butt. The alpha blushed even more even though it wasn't the first time he touched it.

"And mine is yours, Vitya." He kissed his boyfriend's lips once more, trying not to laugh as he and Viktor squeezed their butts. The scene was ridiculous and Yuuri never thought he would do something like that, but with Viktor this kind of funny situation was an everyday thing, and he loved him for that. At least they were in the private area of his home and not where the onsen clients could see them.

"By the way, solnyshko, I was talking to Yuri and he told me a very sad story that you are going through with your current smartphone..."

"Oh. Yes. That ... Uh." Yuuri answered trying to sound casual, since Viktor had that calm and diplomatic voice that he used every time they were about to argue. "My smartphone is bit old, and I'm looking at some used ones that I can get online and..."

"Yuuri." He let Yuuri's butt and then grabbed Yuuri's waist instead. "If you buy a second-hand smartphone it will be damaged in less than a year, just like the one you have now, which hasn't even been a year since you bought it and is no longer useful. But if you buy a new one..."

"A new one that I can't pay ..." He interrupted, but the silver-haired man continued.

"... a new one that will last you at least three or four years, and that will save you more money than if you had bought four phones at half price during those years." He kissed his nose playfully after Yuuri snorted, resignedly. "You know I'm right, solnyshko, we both study economic, remember?"

"I know." Yuuri smiled. "And you're right, assuming all second-hand smartphones will going to be damaged in a few months. But that doesn't change the fact that I can't afford a new one right now."

"Yes, you can, if you let me help you..." Yuuri widened his eyes.

"What? No! Viktor, you need that money to pay your college bills and the deposit on your new apartment. Besides, you already gave me the silver necklace and I don't deserve..."

"First of all, my parents help me to pay those bills." Viktor said after putting a finger over the alpha's mouth to shut him up. "Secondly, don't limit the gifts that I can or cannot give you, those are my decision." He said with a frown, a little annoyed that Yuuri underestimated himself. "And lastly, don't worry about my money. You and your parents told me that I'm welcome at Yu-topia if I can't find or can't afford an apartment before graduation, remember?" He said and Yuuri slowly nodded. "So... It will be your birthday soon, and I want to help you buy something you need to be able to talk and chat with me when we are away, because you are my adorable boyfriend and I love you and I want to keep in touch with you, so... Will you let me do that for you, Yuuri? "He asked quietly, breathing over his ear.

Yuuri shivered as he felt the hot breath on his neck. He 'hated' when Viktor used his sensuality to convince him. But he had to admit that his boyfriend was right. Also, it would be rude to refuse a gift.

"Al-alright. You win. We'll buy a new smartphone." He sighed in defeat, though he did so to play along. Viktor kissed his cheek as he hugged him enthusiastically.

"Yay! I'm glad we were able to come to an agreement, solnyshko. Otherwise, you would have forced me to go to my social media to tell my fans what a bad boyfriend you are for not letting me spoil you."

"Oh, wow. I guess I was saved from the horde of trolls." He said sarcastically and they both laughed. Then he leaned his forehead against Viktor's. "Thank you, Viktor. You're a good boyfriend, and I love you, too. I… I just wish I could do something for you."

"You already do, Yuuri." He smiled and ran his wrists over his clothes to put his scent on him. "You and your family accept me as I am, and give me love and security. That's all I need from you..." He sighed, feeling Yuuri's hands play with his hair. "Ah. But I think there is something you can do for me right now."

"Yes?" He inquired cautiously, recognizing that playful voice indicating that his omega was going to ask him to do something that would get him out of his comfort zone, again.

"Well. Yakov told me that I should be more active on my social networks and take advantage of the popular hashtags to gain more followers. Some models I know are starting to upload makeup videos or videos with their pets. And Makkachin is still with Mari, so..."

"Um. Well, I get that part. But what do I have to do with it?" He inquired a bit worried, though already imagining what was to come.

"Oh. There's also a 'boyfriend hashtag'.” He laughed at the alpha's ‘terror’ face. "Come on, solnyshko. You said you wish to do something for me, and I'm just asking you to act natural and smile for the camera, okay?” He bat his eyelashes and Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I said I would do it and I will do it. ” He sighed, but immediately showed a smile, feeling calmer to know that Viktor had asked him to do something reasonably simple like appearing in a video.

Also, having the opportunity to remind the world that Viktor was his omega was an opportunity that couldn't be missed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is eager to have his heat with Yuuri... but also someone else wants to spend his rut with Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** In this chapter Viktor is attacked by a random Alpha, but Yuri and Mila arrive in time to help him, and Yuuri does everything he can to pamper him.

Viktor was eager for the photo-shoot to finish. Just a few more hours of modeling ugly shirts and fake smiles and then the agency would allow him five days off to have his Heat in peace.

The Omega had been waiting for months for his Alpha to feel comfortable enough with their relationship to spend his Heat together, so Viktor wouldn't allow anything to negatively affect his day. Everything had to be perfect, so Yuuri wouldn't regret it.

In other words, he didn't care if the Omega model, Chihoko, his self-proclaimed rival, said horrible things about him behind his back, or that the makeup artist that he had reported so many times was still working there, or that Beta photographer was clearly harassing the other models; his day would be perfect when he were in his Yuuri's arms.

"Viktor." A Beta assistant spoke to him at the end of the session, when he finished to wiping off that makeup powder that always makes him sneeze from his face. "There is a journalist outside who says he has an appointment with you." And she was gone before the silver-haired man could ask who it was that journalist.

"A journalist?" Viktor frowned and immediately knew something was wrong. Yakov always called him to remind him if he had any appointment. Besides, he was sure that his representative wasn't so insensitive as to schedule him an interview before his heat.

Then he decided to call Yuri, who he knew was somewhere in the building, as he also had a photo-shoot. Viktor was the last one left in the dressing room from his session, so he could use some company.

"Don't leave. Mila and I are going to be there soon." The blond Alpha had answered and Viktor agreed.

The omega sighed, relieved to know he wouldn't be alone. He was hoping that this man was just some confused journalist or maybe a fan who lied to get an autograph.

However, he soon began to felt uncomfortable.

A sudden chill ran through his back and was so strong that it caused him a headache that made him put one hand to his forehead and the other to his nose, as a stench hit his nostrils.

It was the scent of an Alpha in pre-rut...

Viktor knew how to deal with those kinds of alphas. It wasn't the first time that alphas in pre-heat stupidly believed that their scents were attractive to him and tried to win him over. Yet Viktor, at the time, was within hours of his own Heat, and he felt... weak, vulnerable. So he decided to send loving texts to his Yuuri to distract himself while he waited for his friends to arrive, while holding his breath every so often.

However, as the minutes passed, the unpleasant smell grew stronger and stronger, and Viktor watched with terror as the door opened.

A man, whom he had never seen before, stepped into the room with his unpleasant odor of Rut stinking the air, but the man was smiling with pride. Viktor froze for a second before dropping his backpack and running to the restroom.

The alpha screamed and ran after him.

Viktor, fortunately, managed to latch the door before the man could enter, and just in case, he also locked himself in the furthest cubicle, curling up on the floor as he listened to the door being hit and kicked desperately.

The silver-haired man had never had a panic attack before, but he definitely knew he was having one. His body was shaking violently and his heart was beating painfully in his chest. He was terrified.

That Alpha had started his rut and he didn't used a deodorant to hide it. It was obvious that his plan was to attract an Omega, more specifically him, to force his heat and mark him.

That was a crime, but that had never stopped anyone that looking to do harm.

He didn't know if that Alpha was aware that his heat was about to begin, but smelling the Alpha, no matter how horrible his smell was, activated his own heat, causing his body to ache from the tension exerted on his muscles due to to stress.

"Yuuri… Yuuri…" The Omega hugged himself tightly, his nails digging painfully into the fabric, trying to invoke positive thoughts so as not to lose the control, but it was useless. He felt dirty.

His heat was supposed to start while holding his adorable Alpha in his arms after they had enjoying a bowl of katsudon by candlelight, but instead, he was locked in a cold stall while his heat was forced by a disgusting Alpha who was trying to... take advantage of him.

Viktor wasn't sure how much time passed or what happened next, but the next thing he knew, Yuri was knocking on the door in a hurry. His voice sounded apparently calm.

"Viktor! Open up! We already got rid of that damn Alpha. Security took him away. Open up."

"Viktor, are you okay?" Then he heard Mila's worried voice. "I can smell your heat a little. I have anti-odor deodorant in my bag, I can lend it to you." After not receiving an answer, they knocked again. "Viktor, we need you to open up so we can help you. Do you want Yuri to leave?"

"Yuuri… I want my Yuuri!" He yelled without moving from his place. He was still shaking, but knowing his friends were outside made him feel protected. His breathing began to normalize little by little. Though that didn't stop his face from being filling with more tears and his whimpers from echoing off the walls.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuuri was positively nervous. Viktor's Heat was due to begin in a few hours and the Japanese man did his best to finish his onsen chores on time. He needed to have those five days off from responsibilities to be able to pamper his Omega as he deserved.

Viktor had been tense lately as he had to handle his graduation, the search for a new apartment, and the move itself. However, the silver-haired man didn't stop mentioning how wonderful it would be to spend his heat together in Yu-topia, because without much trouble, the Katsuki family offered the young couple to use the private room for themselves, since Yuuri was the only one who actually regularly used it. His parents normally spend their heats in their own room while Mari was used to go to hotels with her Betas friends. Viktor fully agreed with that idea, as they had shared Yuuri's rut there and they had both felt comfortable.

Yuuri was so focused on finishing his work that it took him several minutes to pay attention to his smartphone and Viktor's text, and he only did so when he saw that he had a call from Yuri.

Yuri had never called him before. It was obvious that it was an emergency.

"Katsudon!" Yuri yelled on the other end of the phone. "Come get your boyfriend, now!"

"Uh?! Viktor?!" He exclaimed, alarmed. "Did something happen to Viktor?!"

"Uhm…" He could hear the blond boy hesitate to speak but he continued. "Just come, I'll explain later. But ... you should know that his heat started earlier and that he locked himself in the bathroom, and he's asking for you. I'll give you the address."

"Al-alright! I'm going!" He exclaimed, trying not to panic.

Yuuri knew the risk of an Omega in pre-heat leaving their house, but he trusted that Viktor knew what he was doing, so he reminded himself that starting an argument about it was the last thing Viktor needed from him. First he had to make sure his boyfriend was okay.

Yuuri looked so dismayed that his father immediately offered to go with him and he accepted without hesitation.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Yuuri and Toshiya arrived at the Photo studio they saw a couple of police officers guarding the entrance. Yuri was with them.

"Hey, Katsudon." The blond Alpha raised a hand and then muttered something to the officers.

"Yuri, what's wrong? Did something happen to Viktor?! Why are there cops here?!"

"Calm down, everything is fine now." Yuri started walking inside the building and the Katsuki followed him cautiously. "An Alpha in rut tried to be clever and wanted to lure Viktor with his gross smell, but all it did was to scare him off. Mila and I beat him up and..."

"What?!" Yuuri didn't even finish hearing the explanation when he started running. Viktor was using an anti-odor deodorant that was beginning to fade, so it was easy to follow his scent to the dressing room's restroom.

When he opened and slammed the door he saw that the silver-haired man was sitting on the floor, hugging his backpack. Mila was sitting next to him with a worried expression.

"Viktor."

"Yuuri!?" The male omega immediately raised his head and smiled at his Alpha. Even his scent smelled less stressed.

"Is-is it okay if I come closer?" He questioned in a soft voice, his breathing ragged, fearing to scare him more.

"Please." Viktor spread his arms and the Japanese man rushed to hug him, kneeling in front of him. The Russian man buried his head on his boyfriend's neck and gave a deep sigh.

"Take him home. Yuri and I will take care of the rest." Yuuri heard Mila say before leaving them alone.

"Thank you." He mumbled when he saw her leave. He was eternally grateful to Mila and Yuri for taking care of Viktor. He then returned his attention to his boyfriend, who had started sobbing again.

"Yuu-Yuuri, I'm so sorry. That Alpha… forced my heat. It smelled gross… I… I… feel terrible. I… everything hurts. I've betrayed you…" Viktor whimpered through his teeth, clinging to his Alpha as if afraid of losing him. Yuuri held him tighter as he stroked his silver hair to assure him that he wasn't upset with him.

"Viktor, it's okay. You haven't betrayed me, it's not your fault." He was quickly to say, worried that Viktor might get even more stressed. He didn't really blame his omega for his body reacting on instinct, even if it hurt him that he wasn't the one who made his heat to start. "That Alpha forced you. I know you didn't want this. You are my Omega and I won't let you deal with this alone." He assured him by kissing his forehead.

"My Alpha…" Viktor sighed in relief, gleefully watching the outrage in the brown gaze. Yuuri still wanted him. A small trembling smile formed on his mouth and he tentatively kissed his Alpha's lips. Yuuri gently reciprocated the kiss. "I wish I could smell you, Yuuri. I… can still… smell that other Alpha. I can't bear it." Another sob escaped his throat and Yuuri felt like crying too.

He hated seeing Viktor crying, he hated hearing him so disheartened, he hated that that other Alpha had hurt him. He hated not had been there to protected him.

He wasn't sure how to make his Omega feel better, but he had an idea.

"I… can… put my scent on you, if you want."

Viktor gasped and looked at Yuuri with his wide hopeful blue eyes wide.

"Yes! I do! B-but…" He looked away, somewhat shyly. "I don't want to force you to do that, Yuuri… I know you don't like that others…" Viktor trailed off when Yuuri took him by the shoulders and made him look at him.

"Yes, it is true that I don't like others to smell me and notice my scent. But you like my aroma and that is what matters to me. I should have scent you a long time ago, otherwise this never would have happened... It's my responsibility as Alpha to let others know that you already have a mate. It's my fault." He said determinedly, but his fingers trembled and his voice wavered.

"Yuuri..." Viktor, blushing and feeling a little calmer, threw himself on his boyfriend to kiss him with more enthusiasm, both of them lying on the floor. "I appreciate it, but it's not your fault either, solnyshko." He said, laying his head on his chest, listening to his racing heart. "That Alpha would have attacked me even if I was already Marked. There are just bad people in the world that we can't control… It's not our fault."

"Yes..., you're right." Yuuri breathed on his hair and could know that his boyfriend's mood had improved a bit. "It's not our fault." He repeated, feeling his eyes water and Viktor's tears run through his sweater.

They kept lying for a moment on the floor, with the silver-haired one on top of him, hugging each other, enjoying the silence despite the cold of the mosaics. A few minutes later Viktor sat down again. Yuuri, meanwhile, got up and took a couple of steps to go to the sinks to clean the deodorant he always used with soap and water, then gently rubbed his wrists against the glands on the Omega's neck.

Viktor let out a soft moan at the touch of their skin. Yuuri blushed, remembering that Viktor was already in heat.

"Well, now you smell like me..." Like medicine was what he didn't add. But at least that would prevent other Alphas from noticing his heat.

"... Thank you, Yuuri. I know it wasn't easy for you. I love you." Viktor said it with such sincerity, with a look so full of affection and so vulnerable that the Japanese man couldn't do anything but smile, cupping his cheeks and kiss him.

"I love you too, Vitya."

Toshiya gently knocked the open door to get their attention. The couple turned to see him.

"You guys are okay? The officers said we can go home. They have that Alpha recorded on the security cameras and they don't need Vicchan's statement."

"Yeah, we're going, dad." Yuuri nodded and then looked closely at his boyfriend, knowing that Viktor was still in pain from the forced heat. "Vitya, can you walk?"

"I…" Viktor tried to get up but the pain prevented him to do it. "I don't think so... I'm sorry, Yuuri. I'm not feeling well."

"Okay. I'll carry you on my back."

"Are you sure?" He inquired in surprise. "I don't want you to get hurt Yuuri, I'm taller than you…" Despite his boyfriend's reluctance, the dark-haired man couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Viktor, you are a model. You may be taller than me, but I doubt you are heavier than me." With that said, the youngest Japanese knelt. Viktor hesitated for a moment but accepted. He knew his Yuuri was proud and that he wouldn't take no for an answer when it was more than obvious that the omega wanted to be pampered by him.

After Viktor climbed onto his back, Yuuri tried to get up a few times without much success, and it wasn't until his father grabbed his elbow and helped him that he was able to get up and walk. The Omega lovingly kissed his Alpha's neck several times as Yuuri tried not to stagger, blushing. Toshiya held his son's arm, being careful not to touch Viktor by mistake, while also carrying his backpack. Omegas in heat could attack or become stressed if they were touched by other Alphas than their own.

"Papa Toshiya." Viktor greeted him as they walked down the hall. "I'm glad to see you. How was the baseball game you were telling me about the other day?"

"Oh, great, Vicchan! Our team won and everyone ordered more sake and snacks. Yu-topia was swimming in money that night." He laughed and Viktor laughed a little too.

When they reached the main entrance the officers were gone, but the red-haired Omega and the blond Alpha were guarding the door.

"I saw you came by taxi, so I thought I could give you a ride." Mila pointed out to her car and the men followed her.

"You are very kind. Thanks for everything, Mila, Yuri." The dark-haired Alpha thanked them with a small smile. Viktor's weight was beginning to tire him.

"Everything okay, Katsudon?" Yuri inquired, trying not to look at Viktor. Heats were something intimate. "... Wait. What is that smell?"

"It's my Yuuri's scent." Viktor growled defensively. The blond boy looked at them for a moment before shrugging off.

"Oh." And kept walking.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Upon reaching Yu-topia, Hiroko and Mari rushed to help the couple to reach the private room without the onsen's clients noticing. Toshiya returned to his job while the models went home.

The first thing Viktor did after entering the room was to stagger into the bathroom and vomit in the toilet. Yuuri held his hair while Hiroko offered him a towel and a clean yukata, since a bit of the scent of the other Alpha had staiyed on his clothes and a bit on his skin.

"I need a shower." He begged, feeling dizzy. Yuuri helped him take off his clothes and guided him to the shower, staying by his side, with the curtain closed separating them, to make sure he wasn't going to slip. Hiroko took the clothes and gave them to Mari to get rid of them.

"Burn them if necessary." He said gravely to his sister and she nodded without question. Viktor decided not to tell them how much the outfit had cost him, since the shirt, the pants, even the underwear and the socks were designer clothes. However, he wasn't going to use them again even if he washed them.

"Yuuri… Makkachin and my suitcase are still in my apartment, along with my toothbrush…" Viktor complained when they were finally alone, he lying on the bed. His head still ached, but overall he felt better.

"Oh. I'll ask Mari to go get them."

"No ... Tell Phichit to bring them, his boyfriend has a car."

"Okay" Yuuri giggled. Viktor loved seeing his Alpha laugh. "I'll call him right now. Will you be okay if…?"

"Go." He took one of his hands and kissed his knuckles, grateful for his support. "I'll be fine if you leave me for just a few minutes. Also, the pain was reduced quite a lot after you scent me. Now, be a good Alpha and bring me something to eat, I'm starving." He asked with his best puppy eyes begging for food and Yuuri nodded with a smile.

"Okay. I'll be quick." Yuuri took that hand in his owns and gently kissed his fingers before moving away from the bed, but Viktor decided to speak before he left the room.

"Yuuri, wait ... can I have your sweater?" The silver-haired man asked for it in such an innocent and also sensual way that Yuuri almost melted right there.

For a few seconds the Alpha was tempted to throw himself on his Omega and never let go, but it was obvious that Viktor needed that time alone to start his nest and recover from the shock, so he quietly gave him his sweater and left the room to give him a little privacy.

"How is Vicchan?" Hiroko asked worriedly as she placed two bowl of katsudon and one pain pill on a wooden tray.

"Viktor is feeling better. He's more relaxed too." He answered making sure to fill the glasses with tea and have enough paper napkins.

"And how are you? You're shaking."

Yuuri was startled. He hadn't realized that he was still shaking.

"I… am… scared and… angry." He murmured, clutching the napkins. "An Alpha tried to mark my Omega and I wasn't there to…"

"Yuuri." The Omega woman placed a hand on her son's cheek, who seemed to come out of his trance. "Vicchan is a strong man and he know how to protect himself. That bad man didn't get what he wanted from him and that's what matters. Vicchan needs you as his boyfriend, not as his Alpha, okay?"

Yuuri took a deep breath and cleared his mind. It was true what his mother said. Viktor didn't even know he was an Alpha when he asked him to be his boyfriend.

If Viktor wanted an Alpha that would overprotect him and accustom him to codependency, he would have gotten someone else. But no, Viktor chose him because they both admired and respected each other, and also because they supported each other in everything… And now Viktor carried his scent with pride and happiness while building a nest for them.

"Yes, you are right, Mom." He smiled. Yuuri was still shaking a bit, but that was fault of his anxious nature.

"By the way Yuuri, now that Vicchan is wearing your scent, I think it's time for you to have this." Hiroko took one of his hands and placed an object on it before closing it. When Yuuri opened his palm, he realized with surprise that they were the keys to the private hot springs, the ones that only married or marked couples could use.

"Mom. But… Viktor and I don't…"

"I know." The woman giggled at her reaction. "Forget the rules, those only apply to clients who don't know how to take care of the spring waters. Your father and I know that you and Vicchan won't do anything wrong that needs to be cleaned up later." She winked and Yuuri squeaked, scandalized by the suggestion. Hiroko keep laughing. "We'll talk later. Go to Vicchan and pamper him."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Yuuri returned to the room he was pleased to see Viktor working on his nest, which was being built with the pillows and sheets from the onsen, as well as clothes that Yuuri had kept in the closet the day before. He didn't need to ask permission to approach because the Omenga immediately invited him to enter his nest. Yuuri dropped his sandals and carefully climbed onto the bed, both so as not to disturb the nest and not to throw away the food by accident. Viktor helped to spread the legs of the tray and they sat together.

"It's not finished yet, but I hope you like it." The silver-haired man commented shyly and the dark-haired man kissed his cheek.

“I think it is wonderful. I can't wait to see it finished. " Yuuri replied with a tired smile, though Viktor could see the sincerity in his pretty brown eyes and sighed contently. They were both tired but happy to be together after such a disastrous day.

They ate in relative silence, although Yuuri could notice that the omega winced from time to time, so he used his own chopsticks to put food on his mouth and keep him from moving. Viktor gladly stopped moving and allowed his boyfriend to feed him.

When their plates were empty, Viktor took the pain pill and Yuuri took his anxiety pills.

Yuuri then returned to the kitchen to left the tray and dishes, meeting Phichit and Makkachin. The poodle happily jumped up to lick his face, and Yuuri petted him for a few minutes while answering the Thai man's questions, then he left Makkachin with his parents while Phichit promised to find out more about the bad Alpha before leaving.

"Makkachin and your toothbrush are here." He happyly announced, showing the suitcase. Viktor smiled.

"Drop that and come here Yuuri, I need you with me." He reached out and Yuuri took his hand, snuggling togheter between the clothes and pillows. "You know? Mila just called and said that… maybe I should take Makkachin with me to the next photo-shoots."

"Oh? It's that okay?"

"Yes, I think so. Makkachin is trained guard dog and has his certificate, so it's legal. I just would have to speak to the Agency and my new Company to allow him to enter the sessions with me. But…"

"Yes?" He encouraged him to speak. Yuuri thought that was a great idea, in that way Viktor would be more protected in his work.

"I… I don't want to live in fear, Yuuri."

"Oh…"

"Listen. Being a model is my job, and from the beginning I knew that at some point I would have fans so sick that they would try to... to do that. I put myself in danger, so I must bear the consequences..."

"Viktor." Yuuri sat up on the bed and glared at him with a frown. "Yes, being a model is your job, and yes, you have many fans, some good and some bad who surely have fantasies about you, but that doesn't mean that you should resign yourself to being treated like a piece of plastic. Having Makkachin as a watchdog wasn't a problem for you when you brought him to Japan to scare off Alphas, so don't let it be a problem now because you were attacked once. Taking precautions doesn't make you weak or a coward."

"Yuuri…" Viktor looked at him with wide eyes. The Japanese man feared he had said something wrong and upset him. However, his boyfriend began to remove the upper part of his yukata, exposing his torso. "You are very sexy when you get mad. Make me yours now!"

"Vi-Viktor!" He exclaimed, blushing, and covering his face with both hands. "Why are you talking to me like this is a bad adult movie?!" Viktor laughed in amusement.

"Because it's true, Yuuri." He sang his name with a smile on his pink lips. "You look sexy when you care about me, especially when you are right." He lay on his side, propping one elbow on the bed. "If I didn't allow my previous experiences with my idiotic ex-boyfriends to lower my confidence in myself, neither should I allow this experience with this random Alpha to hurt me. Thank you for reminding that." He said with a genuine smile, more relaxed, Yuuri could relax as well.

"I'm glad you think that." He said, and placed a hand on the Omega's left cheek. "Viktor. I trust you, I know you can take care of yourself... But I don't trust others, and having Makkachin with you will make me feel better. But I also don't want you to do things you don't want just to please me."

"I understand, solnyshko. I promise I will take it into account and think about it." He said batting his silvery eyelashes flirtatiously and purred. "Besides, knowing that I have a loving Alpha like you waiting for me every day gives me strength."

"Vik-Viktor, you're purring…" He murmured, feeling a pleasant warmth run through him from head to toe as Viktor continued to purr against his hand.

A purring Omega meant a happy omega who felt protected by his Alpha. Not all omegas purred.

"Do you like to hear me purr, Yuuri?" He inquired softly, crawling slowly toward his Alpha until he rested his chin on his shoulder, delighted to feel his body shiver against his as it purred in his ear. From the scent of happiness that Yuuri gave off it was obvious that he was enjoying it, but a verbal confirmation felt just as good.

"Yes. You are adorable, Vitya." He exhaled over his bare shoulder, hiding his totally red face between his Omega's neck and hugging his waist. If it weren't for the pain, Viktor would have asked Yuuri to spread his legs and take him down right away. Luckily, the Japanese man also knew that wasn't good idea at the time. "Uh, Viktor, you're still a little tense." He commented with concerned after a few minutes, but turned to the silver-haired man with a more animated expression. "You know? Mom said we could use the private springs. How about we take a bath?"

"Yuuri!" He exclaimed with a big smile, excited by the suggestion. "You mean to bathe in the hot springs, you and I, together, without anyone bothering us?"

"Yes, Yes." He nodded, happy for his enthusiasm. "But we'll have to wait another hour for the onsen to close. I mean, if you like the idea…"

"Of course I like that idea, solnyshko!" He hugged his boyfriend tighter and kissed his cheeks several times. Perhaps his day hadn't turned out as perfect as he expected, but with Yuuri in his arms everything was perfect. "While we wait, help me finish my nest, okay?" He asked quietly, knowing in advance that his boyfriend wouldn't refuse.

Yuuri, pleased and flushed, nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I have a new puppy (her name is Zelda) and she's always distracting me <3

**Author's Note:**

> *Art by me!  
Follow me on my [tumblr](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/) if you want to see my comics/doujins viktuuri :D


End file.
